The Hand Of Lucifer
by Blackness Lucifer
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah berandalan bengis yang mendapakan kekuatan dari Lucifer raja dari segala iblis, Apakah dia akan menghancurkan dunia atau melindunginya ?
1. Chapter 1

~ The Hands Of Lucifer ~

~ Disclaimer at Masashi ~Kishimoto ~

~ Pair : Naruto x Harem ~

* * *

~ Rated : T ~

Chapter 1 : The Resurrection

Naruto P.O.V

" Hoaammzzz " aku menguap keras menunggu jam pelajaran terakhir usai yang masih sekitar setengah jam lagi. Halo perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato seorang pekerja kantoran super malas dan Uzumaki Kushina seorang ibu rumah tangga super galak.

Sedangkan aku seorang siswa Kuoh gakuen yang terkenal malas, cuek dan bodoh. dan Aku yakin pasti kalian berpikir kami keluarga aneh. walau begitu aku tetap menyayangi kedua orang tua ku. Aku akan sangat marah bila orang tua ku di hina.

Dulu sewaktu aku baru pindah ke Kuoh gakuen ada beberapa senior yang menghinaku orang miskin akan tapi aku tidak pedulikan mereka dan ku lanjutkan perjalan ku ke kelas. tetapi salah satu dari mereka berkata "aku tahu kenapa kau miskin itu karena ayah mu hanya seorang brengsek dan ibu hanya seorang pelacur murahan" katanya dengan nada menghina dan membuat yang lainya tertawa.

Ku hentikan langkah kaki ku dan terdiam sejenak. kata-kata dari nya membuat telinga ku panas dan juga membuat seluruh tubuh ku perlahan kubalikan tubuh ku dan menatap dingin mereka semua yang berjumlah tujuh orang.

"Apa yang kau katakan, coba ulangi lagi" kataku dengan sangat datar.

"ayah mu brengsek dan ibu mu pelac-" belum selesai dia menjawab ku berlari dan mengarah tinju ku ke wajahnya.

"BUAGHHH"

"AGRHHHH"erangan pilu senior tadi dan terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Tutup mulut mu, keparat" ucapku dengan sangat datar lalu ku hajar sisa dari para senior tadi dengan membabi buta. karena kejadian itu aku mendapat sanksi di hari pertamaku pindah sekolah , sebab aku menghajar mereka semua hingga masuk rumah sakit.

TENG...TENG...TENG

"Akhirnya bel juga"batin ku, dengan malas ku masukan buku ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari bangku ku. Lalu ku mulai melangkah kaki ku ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum aku keluar dari kelas ada yang menepuk bahu ku dari belakang.

"Naruto kau di panggil Matsuda sensei" ucap pemuda berambut kuning dan berwajah seperti yankee tapi anehnya dia memiliki banyak fans girl, dia bernama Kurosaki Izaki salah satu sahabat kecil ku. dia memiliki rambut sama dengan rambut ku bedanya rambutnya di sisir rapih ke belakang sedangkan rambutku acak-acakan halus.

"Ah tai kau Izaki baru saja aku ingin ke ichiraku,memang ada apa ?" tanya ku dengan malas. mengapa coba Matsuda sensei mamangil ku merepotkan saja.

"Aku tak tau, cepat kalo tidak kau tidak bisa pulang" tutur izaki melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan ku di kelas sendiri karena yang lain sudah pulang semua.

"Hah, hari ini memang hari sial ku"keluh ku . Lalu ku mulai berjalan dengan malas ke arah kantor guru.

Naruto END P.O.V

Setibanya naruto di kantor guru ia tidak melihat seorangpun di sana.

"asik tidak ada orang, hehehehe aku bisa pulang "batin naruto senang dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuhnya dan "BUGGG" naruto menabrak dada bidang seorang pria.

"Kau mau kemana naruto?"tanya pria yang memiliki fisik tinggi besar ,berambut merah, memakai jas rapi berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam juga. Ia bernama Akihawa matsuda seorang guru yang di kenal killer di kuoh gakuen dengan mengajar mapel matematika dan sial nya dia adalah wali kelas Naruto di kelas 12-H yang dikenal kelas para berandalan.

"A-ano matsuda sensei, h-hehe aku mau ke kamar mandi" jawab naruto canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau kabur bukan ?"tanya matsuda sensei datar dengan menyilangkan tanganya di dada.

"T-tidak ti-tidak" kilah Naruto gelagapan dengan cepat melambaikan tangannya menutupi kebohonganya. sebenarnya ia memang ingin kabur tapi apes nya ia ketahuan.

"Alasan, ayo cepat ke meja ku" perintah Matsuda sensei melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mejanya.

"B-baiklah" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat amat malas di belakang matsuda sensei.

Setelah mereka berdua melewati beberapa meja guru akhirnya tiba juga di meja matsuda sensei dengan kumpulan kertas ujian matematika yang menumpuk di atas meja nya.

"duduk" perintah matsuda sensei kepada naruto.

"Baik sensei"dengan pasrah ia duduk di depan meja matsuda sensei.

"Kau tau kenapa kau ku panggil ?" Tanya matsuda sensei dengan wajah serius

"A-ano gak tau sensei"jawab naruto menggaruk pipinya

"Ujian kemarin kau mendapatkan nilai yang sangat memuaskan"ucap matsuda sensei tersenyum penuh arti mengambil salah satu Kertas di tumpukan kertas ujian.

"Be-benarkah sensei!" teriak naruto kegirangan

"Tentu saja lihat nilai mu 2,5 indah bukan"matsuda sensei memamerkan nilai naruto yang sangat indah di hadapan naruto.

"APPPAAA!"teriak naruto menjambak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi tingkat dewa.

"Karena nilai yang indah ini kau akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari ku" ucap Matsuda sensei kembali meletakan kertas ujian naruto di atas tumpukan kertas ujian para siswa siswi kuoh gakuen.

"S-sensei jangan tambah penderitaan ku dong "pinta naruto memelas

"Ini bukan penderitaan Naruto akan tetapi ini hadiah . Dan hadiahnya bersihkan toilet yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah" perintah matsuda sensei yang sedang merapikan mejanya dan memasukan berkas penting ke dalam tas nya.

"A-are aku sendiri?" tanya naruto dengan wajah bodohnya

''Memang ada lagi siswa di sini selain kau, cepat bersihkan kalo kulihat besok masih kotor kau tidak akan lulus tahun ini" ancam Matsuda sensei.

"Baiklah sensei"Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ancaman itu, mau tidak mau dia harus membersihkan toilet dari pada ia tidak lulus.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu jaa nee "ucap Matsuda sensei pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"kusoo! hari paling sial bagi ku"keluh naruto berjalan keluar ruangan kantor guru dan menuju toilet di belakang sekolah yang di kenal tambah lagi sekarang sudah jam lima sore. tapi Naruto tidak pedulikan semua itu yang dia takuti di Dunia ini hanya ibunya saja jadi buat apa takut dengan hantu.

Selama dalam perjalanan Naruto ke toilet belakang sekolah. ia tidak melihat seorangpun yang berada di sekolah. Tentu saja sudah jam lima sore siapa yang ingin terus di sekolah. setibanya naruto di toilet belakang gedung sekolah ia langsung membersihkan seluruh ruangan di dalam toilet tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Langit senja sudah mulai gelap menggantikan matahari yang mulai berpindah ke belahan dunia lainnya. Menandakan bahwa malam telah tiba, waktunya bagi sebagian orang untuk beristirahat di rumah. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruto yang saat ini tengah membereskan perlengkapan kebersihan setelah ia membersihkan toilet belakang sekolah selama satu setengah jam.

"Hahh selesai juga, bisa pulang deh hehe" Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah yang telah sepi.

"TAP...TAP...TAP"

langkah demi langkah ia telusuri lorong sekolah yang gelap gulita. Yang hanya ada penerangan lampu kecil di ujung lorong.

Setelah naruto keluar dari gedung sekolah ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat kucir kuda memakai dan pakaian satpam, ternyata dia kazuki penjaga sekolah kuoh gakuen yang tengah tertidur pulas di pos jaganya.

"bagaimana sekolah bisa aman, penjaga sekolah saja kerjanya tidur" batin naruto membuka sedikit gerbang sekolah untuk ia lewati lalu kembali ia tutup rapat-rapat.

sebelum ia meningalkan sekolah Naruto melihat enam orang berada di dalam sekolah berjalan menuju area belakang sekolah.

dua bergender laki-laki yang satu berambut cokelat yang naruto tahu dia itu kohainya hyodou issei anak kelas 11-E yang di kenal mesum dan sombong, lalu satu lagi lelaki bishoen berambut pirang bernama yutto kiba anak kelas 12-B laki-laki paling populer di kuoh gakuen dan empat orang tersisa bergender perempuan yang pertama gadis bertubuh loly berambut perak Koneko Toujoe kohainya juga dari kelas 10-A yang merupakan mascot sekolahnya. perempuan kedua gadis manis berambut kuning panjang yang bernama asia argento, gosipnya dia mantan suster gereja yang di usir dari gereja karena dia sering menggoda para pengunjung laki-laki di gereja tapi menurut naruto dia hanya gadis polos. yang ketiga di kenal sebagai salah satu great one-sama di kuoh gakuen yaitu akeno himejima, gadis berambut ponytail berwarna hitam yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang di super sexy. dan gadis yang terakhir bernama Rias gremory anak pemilik kuoh gakuen dan gadis terpopuler di kuoh gakuen. dia salah satu great one-sama bersama sahabatnya akeno. dia juga Gadis yang berada pada urutan pertama most wanted para siswa dan dijadikan panduan berbusana serta perilaku oleh beberapa siswi kuoh gakuen. Dan dia juga teman sekelas Naruto dulu saat kelas 11. tapi mungkin dia telah melupakanya pikir Naruto.

"mau Kemana mereka, sepertinya mereka ke arah gedung belakang" batin naruto lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya "buat apa aku peduli lebih baik ke ichiraku ramen"tanpa pikir panjang naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalananya ke ichiraku ramen.

Di halaman belakang gedung sekolah terdapat sebuah gubuk tua kumuh dan kotor tapi itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja di dalamnya terlihat ruangan berkelas Eropa. Di sana terdapat enam figur orang yang dilihat naruto yaitu hyodou issei, yutto kiba, koneko toujoe, asia argento, akeno himejima dan yang terakhir Rias gremory. sebenarnya mereka semua adalah para iblis renkranasi dari klan gremory yang di kenal mengangap Pieragenya adalah keluarga.

"Buchou apakah kita akan berburu iblis liar lagi malam ini?" tanya gadis loli berambut perak yaitu koneko yang memiliki aura kucing yang sangat kuat.

"Tentu saja koneko, malam hari ini kita akan berburu iblis liar berjumlah tiga yang berada di pabrik tua dekat rumah klien kita yang salah satu anggota keluarganya ada yang terbunuh oleh iblis liar"jawab rias gremory selaku king.

"Heh berapapun iblis liar akan ku bunuh dengan ini"ucap sombong issei yang tengah memamerkan booster gearnya yang berwujud gauntlet merah yang dikenal sebagai jelmaan roh Draig kaisar naga merah.

"Ara..ara jangan sombong dulu issei-kun" timpal akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Betul issei-kun kita belum tau kekuatan iblis liar itu" tambah kiba dengan Ramah yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Issei.

"Kalian ini aku kan Sekiryuutei sang kaisar naga merah tidak ada yang berani melawan ku"ucap issei masih dengan nada sombong.

Rias hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku issei yang begitu sombong setelah mengalahkan raiser saat menggagalkan pertunangan rias dulu.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang"ucap rias melerai percakapan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah"ucap serentak seluruh bidak rias terkecuali issei hanya diam dengan rias membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita Namikaze naruto yang tengah berjalan santai ke rumahnya setelah menikmati beberapa mangkok ramen di ichiraku ramen tempat favoritnya "Uaahh, kenyangnya perutku, memang ichiraku ramen makanan para dewa hehehe" kekeh naruto menepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit naruto berjalan, ia melewati sebuah pabrik tua lalu ia mendengar suara keributan di dalam pabrik tua tersebut "sepertinya di dalam pabrik itu ada yang sedang berkelahi" batin naruto penasaran lalu ia membuka pintu gerbang pabrik yang terlihat rapuh itu kemudian memasukinya.

Di Tempat Pertarungan

"Hah..hah..hah s-sial mereka kuat sekali akeno"ucap rias kelelahan Setelah melawan lima iblis liar berbentuk minotor dan tinggal dua yang tersisa.

"Hah...hah...hah.. Kita tidak mungkin menang buchou, issei, kiba, dan koneko sudah jatuh pingsan dan tampaknya asia juga sudah kelelahan" ucap akeno melihat asia yang kelelahan setelah mengobati issei dkk.

"HA..HA...HA cuma itu kemampuan mu iblis kecil" tawa iblis minotor berwarna merah gelap yang membawa pedang besar "kalian akan menjadi santapan kami malam ini HEEEEAAAAHH" Ucap iblis minautaur merah menembakan demonic power ke arah ke arah rias.

"BUCHOU MENGHINDAR" Seru akeno memperingati rias, pasalnya demonic power tengah menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rias yang terluka tidak bisa menghindar serangan demonic power milik sang iblis minotor merah.

Rias langsung menutup matanya pasrah sedangkan akeno dan asia melebarkan matanya.

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM"

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat rias berdiri saat serangan sang iblis minotor merah mengenai targetnya.

"BUCHOOOU!"teriak akeno khawatir melihat ledakan besar terjadi di tempat rias berdiri.

"Ha ha ha Mati kau iblis kecil"ucap iblis minotor hitam yang di samping iblis minotor merah.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menghidari serangan ku" balas iblis minotor merah yang menembak demonic power.

Asap bekas ledakan masih mengepul pekat di daerah bekas ledaka " Benda apa tadi, kenapa bisa meledak" terdengar seseorang dari dalam asap yang kian menipis.

"S-siapa kau?" teriak iblis minotor merah

"Tunjukan diri mu''imbuh iblis minotor hitam.

"Ledakan tadi bisa membunuh orang kalian tau" balas seseorang bersurai kuning yang kini mulai terlihat karena asap mengepul akibat ledakan yang telah menghilang. ternyata dia adalah naruto yang tengah memeluk rias setelah menyelamatkanya dari ledakan.

Mata asia dan akeno melotot shok begitu juga dua minotor yang melihat naruto dapat menghindar dari serangan demonic power milik minotor merah.

Rias yang tidak merasakan sakit merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat surai pirang dan wajah naruto yang pernah ia lihat "K-kau," lirih rias ketika melihat wajah naruto dan mengingatkannya saat pertama kali naruto dan rias bertemu satu tahun lalu saat naruto pindah ke kuoh gakuen dan sekelas dengan rias.

[ FLASH BACK ]

Di ruangan 11-C tempat di mana Naruto dan Rias sekelas dan saat ini tengah di adakan ulangan Matematika.

"Aduh gimana nih pulpen ku ke tinggalan di ruang klub, padahal sebentar lagi ulangan di mulai !"batin rias gelisah saat ia lupa membawa pulpenya padahal hari ini ada ulangan Matematika. di tengah kebingungan Rias "ini pakai pulpen ku" ucap pemuda pirang di sebelah bangkunya menyodorkan pulpen hitam ke arah Rias dan ternyata ia naruto.

Rias terpaku melihat wajah tampan naruto "Tampan nya siapa dia?" batin rias masih terpaku masih memandang wajah naruto.

" hoi kenapa apa kau melamun ?" tanya naruto menyadarkan lamunan rias.

"Eh- t-tidak kok, E-ehm t-terima kasih pulpenya"balas rias gugup kemudian ia menerima pulpen dari tangan naruto

" sama-sama" naruto tersenyum lima jari membuat rias merona merah di pipinya.

"A-ano boleh ku tahu siapa nama mu?" tanya rias masih merona merah di sekitar kedua pipinya

"Oh Nama ku Namikaze Naruto dattebayao" ucap naruto mengulurkan tanganya

"A-ano nama ku Rias Gremory salam kenal" balas rias menyambut uluran tangan naruto

"Salam kenal, eh wajah mu memerah apa kau sakit?" tanya naruto

"T-tidak kok aku tidak sakit"rias hanya menggelengkan Kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Oh...begitu, eh sensei sudah datang sudah dulu ya"naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah depan menghadap sensei

"E-eh i-iya "balas rias dengan gugup sepertinya rias mempunyai perasaan terhadap naruto.

Semenjak saat itu naruto dan rias menjadi lebih akrab namun setelah mereka naik ke kelas 12 hubungan mereka semakin merenggang karena naruto dan rias beda kelas. rias di kelas12-A sedangkan naruto 12-H, karena perbedaan kelas jadi mereka jarang bertemu.

[ FLASH BACK END]

"Naruto-kun" lirih rias masih menatap wajah naruto.

"Kau masih mengingat ku rias" balas naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"b-buat apa kamu kesini ? di sini berbahaya" Lirih rias sangat pelan

"Kau ini, Aku tidak peduli bahaya apapun demi menyelamatkan seorang teman" naruto tersenyum simpul ke arah rias. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukanya pada rias dan berdiri membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang menatap dingin ke arah dua iblis minotor tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Aku tidak tau kalian itu mahluk apa, tapi kalian telah menyakiti salah satu teman ku dan itu tidak bisa di maafkan" ucap naruto datar lalu ia melangkah ke arah dua iblis minotor itu.

"Ha...ha...ha..ha...ha jangan bercanda kau manusia lemah, kau tidak bisa melawan kami" tawa iblis minotor hitam membawa kapak raksasa.

"Kami tidak terkalahkan" imbuh iblis minotor merah menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Oh yah, masa?" tanya naruto datar dan melemaskan telapak tangannya.

"TENTU SAJA"Teriak kedua iblis itu secara bersamaan.

"Masa...BODOH!"Teriak naruto lalu ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah kedua iblis liar itu.

"BERANINYA KAU" Teriak iblis minotor kemudian mengarahkan kapak besarnya ke arah bawah untuk membelah naruto "MATI KAU".

"SWUSSSSHHHH" "BRUARSHHH"

Naruto berhasil menghindari kapak dan kapak itu Tertancap ke tanah dengan sangat keras kemudian naruto meloncat ke atas gagang kapak dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah kepala iblis minotor hitam dan menendang wajah dari iblis minotor.

"BUAGGGGGHH"

"AGRGHHHHH" teriak pilu iblis minotor itu setelah naruto menendang wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

"BRUAAAKKKKKK"

Tubuh iblis minotor hitam tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah setelah naruto menendang wajahnya sangat keras.

" Cih dasar makhluk Aneh, cuma besar badan aja kau" decih naruto yang tengah berdiri di atas tubuh minotor hitam yang sudah tidak berdaya.

''M-mana mungkin" ucap iblis Minotor shok melihat temanya di kalahkan oleh seorang manusia.

Di tempat rias

Rias P.O.V "Naruto-kun bisa mengalahkan iblis itu" batin ku bertanya-tanya ketika melihat pujaan hati ku bertarung melawan iblis-iblis itu. Baru kali ini aku bisa bertemu denganya semenjak kita berdua naik ke kelas 12, kami jadi jarang bertemu itu karena aku kelas 12-A dan dia 12-H. Aku rasa naruto-kun menjahui ku karena setiap ku dekati dirinya ia selalu pergi, apa mungkin naruto-kun benci pada ku ?. oleh sebab itu aku merasa malu bertemu denganya dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh seperti seorang stalker.

"BUCHOU" teriak akeno dan asia dengan khawatir berlari menghampiri ku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa buchou" ucap akeno kepada ku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok cuma kaki ku sakit sedikit" lirih ku menahan sakit di bagian kaki kanan ku, mungkin hanya terkilir.

"B-biar aku periksa Buchou" imbuh asia yang kini menempelkan kedua tanganya di kaki kanan rias dan muncul cahaya kuning dari kedua telapak tangan asia.

"Buchou sebenarnya siapa pria itu, kenapa ia menyelamatkan mu" tanya akeno pada ku

"Dia teman sekelas ku saat aku kelas 11" terangku pada akeno

"Tapi dia berani sekali melawan iblis liar itu demi diri mu" balas akeno sedikit menggoda

"A-aku t-tidak tau" jawab ku malu-malu dengan merona merah.

Rias P.O.V END

Di tempat naruto

Kembali ke naruto yang saat ini masih di atas tubuh iblis minotor hitam"Hei merah sepertinya teman mu ini sudah terkapar" ucap naruto melompat Dari atas tubuh iblis minotor hitam dan melangkah santai ke arah iblis minotor merah.

"BRENGSEK KAU MANUSIA"teriak iblis minotor merah mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke kepala naruto.  
Dengan sigap naruto menundukan tubuhnya untuk menghindari pedang yang berukuran besar itu.

"YANG BRENGSEK ITU KAU"Balas naruto mengarahkan tendanganya ke kelamin sang iblis.

"SWUSSSHHH"

"DUAGGGGHHH"

"AGRGHHHHHGHH"teriak kesakitan iblis minotor merah tersungkur ke bawah tanah dan memegangi kelaminya untuk meredam kesakitan.

"Jangan bangun lagi, keparat" ledek naruto meninggalkan iblis minotor merah yang tengah menahan kesakitan di bagian kelaminya. Dengan perlahan naruto melangkah santai menghampiri rias dkk.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto kepada rias dkk

"K-kami b-baik-baik saja kok" jawab Rias malu-malu, akeno melirik rias melihat reaksinya "ara...ara...ara keliahatanya Buchou menyukai lelaki ini" batin akeno tersenyum.

"Oh ya nama ku Namikaze Naruto " ucap memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ara..ara namaku akeno Himejima" balas akeno memperkenalkan diri.

"N-namaku asia argento" ucap asia perkenalkan dirinya pada naruto.

"N-naruto-kun apa Kau baik-baik" tanya rias dengan khawatir

"Aku Baik-baik saja, aku senang kau tidak melupakan aku" jawab naruto tersenyum lima jari membuat rias blushing.

" A-aku tidak melupakan mu kok, justru kamu yang menjahuiku" balas rias dengan wajah cemberut.

" He...he...he maafkan aku ya"ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I-iya , tapi kamu jangan menjahui aku lagi ya" balas rias tersenyum manis pada naruto

"Iya ak-"sebelum naruto menyelesaikan ucapnya iblis minotor merah yang ternyata masih hidup menarik lengan kanan naruto, sontak hal itu membuat rias dkk terkejut.

"AKAN AKU POTONG TANGAN MU BANGSAT"teriak iblis minotor merah mengarahkan pedangnya ke lengan kanan naruto.

"SWUSSSSSHH"

"CRASSSSSHH"

"AGRRRHHGGH"erang naruto kesakitan setelah lenganya terpotong oleh Iblis minotor merah.

"NARUTO-KUN / NARUTO-SAN" teriak mereka bersamaan ketika melihat naruto tersungkur dengan lengan kanannya yang terputus.

Dengan cepat rias berlari mengarahkan tinjunya yang telah di lapisi Power of Destruction ke arah iblis minotor merah.

"BUAGHHHHGHH"

"DUARRRRRRR"

Tubuh iblis minotor merah itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah terkena Power of Destruction rias.

Setelah rias membunuh iblis minotor merah yang telah memotong lengan naruto lalu ia berlari kearah naruto "H-hiks N-naruto-kun h-hiks"tangis rias memangku kepala naruto.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis, kau jelek saat menangis rias" lirih naruto menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian tangan kanan nya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"H-hiks M-maafkan aku n-naruto-kun, ini semua salah ku" rias menangis semakin keras dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. karena dirinya naruto terluka.

"Hei ini bukan salah mu rias dan aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan" ucap pelan naruto mengusap air mata rias dengan tangan kirinya."rias aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur".

Rias terasa nyeri saat naruto mengatakan artinya naruto akan meninggalkanya untuk selamanya? Rias menggeleng cepat. Naruto tidak boleh mati di sini, bahkan ia belum mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan seperti itu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku bukan?"tanya rias masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat rias begitu khawatir naruto sedikit mempunyai perasaan kepada rias tapi mana mungkin rias siswi terpopuler di kuoh menyukai berandalan seperti naruto. mungkin ia akan memendam perasaanya sampai akhir hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, tapi aku akan melihat mu dari jauh" air mata rias tumpah tanpa bisa di bendung lagi."Sayonara rias "lirih naruto menutup matanya perlahan.

"T-tidak naruto-kun kumohon hiks. kau tidak boleh mati disini" Rias menepuk pipinya perlahan."hiks a-asia t-tolong p-periksa naruto-kun"

"Baik buchou" ucap asia berlari kecil ke arah naruto dan rias. asia langsung memeriksa naruto. "buchou denyut nadi naruto-san melemah"

"Hiks...hiks Naruto-kun" rias memeluk erat kepala naruto yang memulai dingin.

"Buchou kita bisa gunakan evil piece pada naruto-kun" Saran akeno kepada rias yang tengah sedih melihat pujaan hatinya yang tengah sekarat.

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak ku pikirkan dari tadi" dengan cepat rias mengeluarkan evil piece dari sihir penyimpan lalu ia melakukan ritual renkranasi iblis gremory kepada naruto"naruto-kun bereaksi dua tidak pedulikan itu yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu dengan mu naruto-kun" ucap rias masih tersedu-sedu.

Setelah ritual selesai tiba-tiba muncul aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti lengan kanan naruto yang terputus dan membuat pola tangan manusia."ada apa dengan naruto-kun" batin rias khawatir melihat naruto di selimuti aura kegelapan.

Aura kegelapan mulai menghilang dan menampakan sebuah tangan berbalut perban yang berada di tangan kanan naruto yang tadinya terputus.

"N-naruto-kun memiliki tangan lagi"ucap rias terkejut melihat tangan baru naruto.

"Mana mungkin buchou, bukankah jika telah di renkranasi bagian tubuh yang terpotong tidak akan tumbuh lagi" tanya akeno keheranan setelah melihat naruto memiliki tangan lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akeno, tapi yang terpenting naruto selamat"ujar rias tersenyum kemudian rias mengusap pelan wajah naruto yang mulai menghangat kembali di pangkuan pahanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai naruto-kun buchou "tanya akeno

Rias hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan akeno" aku tidak bisa berbohong tentang perasaanku pada naruto-kun, bahwa aku mencintainya. Dia cinta pertama ku. Akeno kau tolong urus yang lainya aku akan mengantar naruto-kun ke rumahnya" seru rias menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Baik" balas naruto dan rias hilang entah kemana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto

Naruto P.O.V

Di mana aku? kenapa gelap sekali. oh ya aku kan sudah mati karena tangan kanan ku terpotong si makhluk aneh itu. "Tunggu kenapa tangan kanan ku masih ada?" ucap ku terkejut melihat tangan kanan ku masih ada tapi bedanya di selimuti perban di seluruh bagian tangan ku.

"KAU TERKEJUT BOCAH, ITU ADALAH TANGAN KANAN KU" lalu aku dengar suara keras yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya.

"Oi KELUAR KAU KEPARAT" balas ku dengan nada menantang.

"HE..HE..HE...HE KAU MEMANG BERANI BOCAH" muncul dari kegelapan siluet makhluk tinggi dan besar dengan mata berwarna merah terang. "BAGAIMANA BOCAH , MASIH BERANI KAU MELAWAN KU" terlihat jelas oleh ku makhluk berpostur tinggi besar dengan ciri-ciri kulit berwarna hitam dan sepasang tanduk dan juga mata nya berwarna merah dan bagian lengan kanan nya yang terputus.

"HOI KAU MAKHLUK BUNTUNG SIAPA KAU, DAN KENAPA AKU ADA DI SINI" Teriak ku pada makhluk itu yang besar tubuhnya lima kali lipat dari tubuh ku.

"HE..HE..HE...HE.. KAU MEMANG BOCAH PEMBERANI. AKU ADALAH RAJA DARI SEGALA IBLIS DAN NAMA KU LUCIFER SANG PUTRA FAJAR YANG TERJATUH KE BUMI YANG TERUSIR DARI SURGA KARENA MENANTANG TUHAN" Jelas lucifer panjang lebar

"Hah apa maksud mu, aku tak paham apa yang kau katakan?" tanya ku yang tidak mengerti apa yang dia fajar siapa lagi itu ?.

"Dasar bocah bodoh. intinya aku adalah iblis terkuat di dunia yang menentang tuhan dan tersegel di dalam tubuh mu" ujar lucifer dengan senyum mengerikan

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini" tanya ku pada lucifer

"Heh kau mau tau bocah bagaimana aku bisa di sini. baiklah akan ku ceritakan kisah hidupku" lalu lucifer duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya "Pada awalnya Aku merupakan malaikat dengan peringkat tertinggi yang selalu dekat dengan Tuhan dan oleh karena itu Tuhan memperbolehkan ku untuk berkuasa atas bumi. Sayangnya, karena Aku sangat sombong dan ingin berkuasa atas singgasana alam semesta termasuk kerajaan surga. Ketika Tuhan meninggalkan tempat singgasananya, Aku berani menduduki tempat duduk tersebut. Hal ini menyebab Tuhan murka kepadaku dan mengusirku dari surga menjadikan ku iblis." jelas panjang lebar Lucifer.

"Hmmmmmmm" angguk ku ikut duduk menyilangkan kedua kaki ku di hadapan lucifer

"Saat aku menjadi iblis aku sangat marah pada Tuhan dan ingin mengalahkanya. lalu Dengan seluruh pasukan iblis, aku menyerang surga. Banyak jatuh korban jiwa baik iblis maupun malaikat sampai akhirnya Tuhan turun tangan dan berhasil mengalahkan ku dengan memotong tangan kanan ku dan saat itu aku tersadar bahwa hal yang ku lakukan selama ini salah dan meminta pengampunan pada-NYA,lalu Dia berkata pada ku bahwa suatu hari nanti ada seorang manusia terpilih yang akan membebaskanku dan menyelamatkan dunia dari ke hancuran. Dan manusia terpilih itu adalah kau" jelas lucifer

"Eh aku" kata ku keheranan.

"Tentu saja bodoh, kau manusia yang di pilih Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran serta akan membantu ku untuk menebus segala dosa yang ku buat"Ucap lucifer menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah ku.

"Ehmm baiklah" ucapku dengan pose berpikir"jadi sekarang kita teman" mengepal tinju ku ke arahnya.

Lucifer terdiam sejenak "kau mau berteman dengan ku bocah, bukankah aku monster " tanya lucifer

"Tentu saja bro lagi pula kau keren seperti yang ada di dalam video game yang ku punya " ucap ku semangat

" kau memang bocah menarik. Baiklah aku akan menjadi teman mu" balas lucifer membalas tinju ku

Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap gulita.

Naruto P.O.V END

~ T.B.C ~

*Salam kenal Minna*

*Hehehe ceritanya gaje dan abal ya *

*Maklum baru pertama kali buat fict*

*Jadi Agak-Agak nyeleneh*

*wkwkwk..*

*Maaf ya kalau jelek, mau nyoba dulu*

*Mohon bantuannya teman2*

*reviewnya yang banyak , biar tambah*

*semangat*

*Salam Blackness Lucifer*


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa ga nyangka ada yang suka ff ini. Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 1: aydie lucifer, akuma no mi, gurugalak,shakazoka,LogIs ITu INdah, Red Dawn , Bingung, choky, lima jari, Ace fire first, nemureru ryu, tuxedo hitam, jack535, uzumaki justin, Zia, Uzuuchi007,Namikazefuii,Mrheza26,alim fanficker 1.

Bales reviewer dulu, singkat2 aja ya, biar ga kepanjangan.

Shakazoka & Red Dawn :Hehe makasih, pasti lanjut dong.

Gurugalak : yang kemarin error jadi buat lagi. Ini chapter ke 2. Oke saya ingat:-)

LogIs ITu INdah: Hehehe nama nya jga author baru jadi maklumi aja kalo cerita nya agak nyeleneh. Pasti lanjutlah.

Bingung : chapter yang kemarin error jadi di ganti. Ini chapter ke dua.

Akuma no mi : Makasih bro. Siap! . nanti naruto yang menyadarkan issei jadi tenang saja.

Aydie lucifer : Biasanya saya kalo update itu hari hmm # pose berpikir # kalo lgi rajin itu hari rabu,kamis,jum'at tapi kalo lgi males paling hari sabtu sama minggu aja.

Lima jari : hehe Thank you # Naruto: author sok pake bahasa inggris lah, biasanya pake bahasa jawa cilacap aja sok luh. Author : Diem luh, gengsi dong#

Choky : Oke Thank you bro # Naruto : tuh pake bahasa inggris lgi. Author: Gue bilang diem luh (AK47 di arahin ke naruto) Naruto : ampun coy#

Zia: ya begitulahKalo buat reviewer yang lain atau baru login, reviewnya dibales lewat PM.

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tau jadwal update saya (aydie lucifer juga sempet nanya), saya biasanya publish chapter baru (Rabu,Kamis,jum'at).Tapi kalo lgi males paling sabtu sama minggu.

Ok, segitu dulu. Selamat membaca!

~ The Hands Of Lucifer ~

~ Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto ~

~ Pair : Naruto x Harem ~

~ Rated: T ~

Chapter 2 : The New Life Devil

"KRRRRRRRINGGGGG"

Bunyi jam weker di pagi hari berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, mencoba membangunkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih setia menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Padahal jam weker itu sudah berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"KRRRRRINNGGGG"

Jam weker itu masih senan tiasa mencoba membangunkan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

'"KRRRINGGGG" "BRAAAAARRKK"

"BERISIK!" teriak naruto membanting jam weker itu ke lantai dan kembali ke alam tidurnya.

"Naru-kun bangun sudah pagi sayang" teriak lembut Kushina di depan pintu kamar naruto. Tetapi Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang masih terlelap tidur lalu...

"BRRRRUUAAKKK"

Pintu kamar naruto terbuka setelah di tendang keras oleh kushina "BANGUN ANAK SIALAN!" Teriak keras Kushina membangunkan naruto dengan kasih sayangnya. Sontak teriakan sang ibu membuat naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

" ittai punggungku sakit sekali" ucap Naruto kesakitan mengusap punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"CEPAT TURUN DAN HABISKAN SARAPAN MU LALU BERANGKAT SEKOLAH INI SUDAH PAGI!"Bentak kushina membuat naruto merinding hebat.

"B-baik kaa-san, aku akan segera turun" kata naruto ketakutan. setelah itu kushina melangkah keluar dari kamar naruto.

"Kenapa aku ada di kamar ku, bukankah aku berada di pabrik tua melawan makhluk aneh. Dan Lucifer apakah itu cuma mimpi. Ahhh itu semua membuat ku pusing" ucap naruto menggaruk kepalanya lalu ,"t-tangan ku, jadi semua itu bukan mimpi" Ucap naruto terkejut melihat tangan kanan nya yang di selimuti perban.

"Hoi kau sudah bangun naruto" ucap suara misterius yang hanya di dengar naruto.

"S-suara ini, Lucifer ?" tanya naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini aku bodoh" balas lucifer.

"Kau ada di mana" tanya naruto celingak celinguk melihat arah kanan dan kirinya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aku di dalam tubuh mu bodoh" balas lucifer.

"Ohhh, jadi siapa yang membawa ku kemari" tanya naruto.

"Yang membawa mu kemari adalah king mu si perempuan berambut merah" tutur Lucifer.

"Ohh Rias. Lalu king apa maksud mu" tanya naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Huh kau ini, king yang di maksud adalah ketua. sekarang kau adalah iblis dan yang merenkranasi diri mu adalah rias, jadi secara otomatis rias adalah tuan mu"jelas Lucifer malas.

"A-aku i-iblis. l-lalu k-kenapa rias merenkranasi diri ku" ucap naruto tergagap.

"Itu karena tadinya kau sudah mau mati dan rias menyelamatkan mu"balas lucifer.

"Ohhhh. ngomong-ngomong cara menggunakan tangan ini bagaimana" tanya naruto memperhatikan tangan kanan nya.

"Seiring berjalan nya waktu kau akan bisa menguasinya , sekarang kau lihat jam itu" ucap lucifer bosan

"Memangnya kena... KUSO SUDAH JAM 6.45'' Teriak naruto berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DI RUANG MAKAN

Terdapat dua orang berbeda Gender. yang satu bergender pria dengan ciri-ciri rambut kuning cerah yang bernama Namikaze Minato ayah dari Naruto tengah membaca koran paginya sedangkan yang satu lagi bergender wanita dengan ciri-ciri rambut merah panjang yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau saat ini berganti marga yaitu Namikaze Kushina karena ia telah menikah dengan Minato dan juga selaku ibu naruto. Yang tengah memasak sarapan pagi.

"Kushi-chan naruto sudah bangun?" tanya minato masih membaca koran paginya.

"Sudah, dia itu sama seperti mu minato-kun Pemalas" balas kushina tengah sibuk membuat sarapan pagi.

"Benarkah, Baguslah kalo begitu" ucap minato cuek tidak mengalihkan pandanganya pada koran.

"SWWUSSSSHH" "DUUUUAGGGH"

" itttaaai"ringis minato setelah kushina melempar sendok tepat ke arah kepalanya.

"BEGO AKU TIDAK MAU NARUTO MENJADI PEMALAS SEPERTI MU!" teriak kushina ke arah minato.

"G-gomen Kushi-chan"ucap Minato mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat lemparan kasih sayang kushina.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Dengan tergesa-gesa naruto turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai itu membuat kedua orang tuanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak mereka.

"Hah...hah.. Ohayo kaa-san , tou-san" ucap naruto terengah-engah,langsung menduduki kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu" tanya minato keheranan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Seperti biasa, dia telat lagi" timpal kushina "nih makan dulu, setelah itu kau boleh berangkat" perintah kushina meletakan piring berisi nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi di hadapan naruto.

"Siap kaa-san" dengan cepat naruto menghabiskan nasi goreng itu.

"Pelan-pelan naruto" ucap minato mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan kushina.

"Awku seudah twelat teuo-san" ucap naruto tidak jelas karena mulut penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"Telan dulu makanan mu, baka"ucap kushina ikut memakan nasi goreng buatanya.

"Uhk..cough...cough A-air"jerit naruto meminta air karena tersedak nasi goreng.

"huh nih airnya" keluh minato menyodorkan segelas air kearah naruto.

"Gluk..gluk..gluk...gluk.." dengan cepat naruto meminum air di dalam gelas yang di sodorkan minato."Ahhh lega"

"Maka nya jangan rakus, baka"timpal kushina.

"He..he..he" kekeh naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh kenapa tangan mu, kamu terluka?" tanya kushina khawatir menyentuh tangan kanan naruto yang di balut perban.

"Kamu berkelahi lagi bukan?"tambah minato masih membaca koranya.

"T-tidak aku terjatuh dari tangga sekolah kok "kilah naruto gelagapan.

"Benarkah, pasti kau berke.." belum selesai kushina bicara, naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung kabur dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pergi tou-san, kaa-san" teriak naruto menyambar tas sekolahnya yang berada di atas meja makan lalu berlari kearah pintu.

"Cklek" "Blam!"

" bocah itu, dia sama seperti mu minato-kun ceroboh"ucap kushina menyindir minato dan tengah merapikan piring bekas sarapan pagi tadi.

"Heh jangan bercanda aku tidak ceroboh" seru minato membela dirinya bahwa dirinya tidak ceroboh.

"Eh kau tidak berkerja" tanya kushina kepada minato setelah melihat jam dinding menandakan pukul 6.50.

" aku kerja kok" balas minato cuek masih membaca koranya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" ucap kushina berkacak pinggang.

"Baru jam 6.50... EHH WAH AKU TERLAMBAT" Teriak minato berlari kemarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Dasar Bodoh" kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suaminya sama seperti anaknya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih berlari menuju ke sekolahnya, dan Beberapa kali ia menabrak para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

"DUGGGH"

"hei hati-hati donk" jerit seorang wanita pekerja kantoran yang tersenggol naruto.

"Hah...hah...Gomen onee-san" ucap naruto terengah-engah sambil terus berlari." sialan aku bisa telat nih" batin naruto masih berlari tidak peduli bahwa ia menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hijau.

Tanpa di sadari naruto dari kejahuan datang mobil muatan barang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke dirinya .

"TIN...TIN...TIN"

"Wey minggir" teriak pengemudi mobil muatan barang mengklakson naruto berulang kali dengan keras.

Sontak membuat naruto terkejut. saat mobil hampir menabrak naruto dengan reflek cepat dia bersalto mundur ke belakang.

"SWUSSSSHH" "TAP"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam membisu atas refleknya yang tidak di sengaja. Seluruh orang yang berada di sanapun hanya terdiam melihat aksi naruto.

"WOY BEGO KAU MAU MATI HAH" Teriak pengemudi itu marah-marah lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali menjahui naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Apaan tuh tadi"ucap naruto pelan tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Itu termasuk kemampuan iblis mu" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh naruto.

"Lucifer" seru naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau bisa melompat lebih jauh dan tinggi dari pada manusia normal" jelas lucifer.

"Jadi aku bisa seperti ninja donk" ucap naruto semangat membayangkan dirinya ninja seperti di dalam video game kesukaan nya.

"Hah terserah apa mau mu, dan lebih baik kau lanjutkan lari mu" ucap lucifer malas.

"Eh benar juga, nanti aku bisa telat nih" seru naruto melanjutkan perjalananya yang tertunda ke sekolahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah tetapi dia sudah terlambat, gerbang sudah di tutup rapat.''Kuso!'' batin Naruto Kazuki sang penjaga sekolah sedang duduk di posnya yang tak jauh dari gerbang.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto berjalan mendekati gerbang. "O-ohayo senpai " sapa Naruto, kenapa naruto memanggil kazuki senpai?. karena saat sd mereka bersekolah yang sama bedanya naruto kelas 4 sd dan kazuki kelas 6 sd makanya mereka terlihat akrab.

" Ohayo... Kau telat lagi naruto" balas kazuki.

"H-hehe aku boleh masukan"tanya naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau sudah keterlaluan telatnya! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu!" jawab kazuki malas melihat naruto kohainya dari dulu menjadi langganan telat.

Sejenak naruto berpikir agar bisa lolos dari kazuki "Aha aku punya ide" batin naruto tersenyum licik "Oi senpai kau tau tidak toko game di sebelah stasiun" ucap naruto memancing pembicaraan.

"Tau, memang kenapa " balas kazuki cuek lalu menyeruput segelas kopi hangat yang berada di meja sebelahnya.

"Toko itu sudah mengeluarkan game Devil May Cry 4 loh dan game itu limited edision" seru naruto.

Mendengar ucapan naruto kazuki menyemburkan kopinya '' b-benarkah" balas kazuki tak percaya bahwa game kesukaan nya telah muncul,sudah beberapa bulan ia menunggu game itu keluar.

Melihat respon kazuki naruto hanya tersenyum licik karena rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Ia tau bahwa kazuki adalah penggemar game sama seperti dirinya, jadi ia tau apa kesukaan kazuki.

"Iya...Dan mungkin game itu sudah habis saat ini" tutur naruto lagi.

"TIIIDAAAAAAKKKK" teriak kawaki frustasi.

"Tenang aku punya game itu dan jika kau mau aku akan berikan untuk mu gratis"ucap naruto mengeluarkan kaset game Devil May Cry 4 yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu dari tasnya.

"B-berikan p-pada ku" ucap kazuki berusaha merebut kaset itu dari tangan naruto.

"Eits tapi ada syaratnya" naruto menarik kaset itu agar tidak bisa di ambil kazuki.

"Baiklah apa syaratnya" tanya kazuki mulai curiga kepada naruto." pasti ada yang tidak beres nih" batin kazuki menduga-duga.

"Khu..khu...khu..khu.. setiap aku telat berangkat kau harus membuka gerbang ini untuku, bagaimana?" tawar naruto tersenyum iblis ke arah kazuki.

Benar dugaan kazuki ada yang tidak beres. Sejenak kazuki berpikir tentang penawaran naruto.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah lebih baik aku jual aja ini game kepada Izaki" ucap naruto membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"T-tunggu naruto baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" ucap kazuki menerima tawaran naruto.

"Nih , cepat buka gerbangnya aku bisa telat nih"ucap naruto menyodorkan kaset game itu ke hadapan kazuki dan memerintahkan untuk membuka gerbang.

Dengan cepat kazuki merebut kaset game itu dan membuka gerbang untuk naruto lewati.

"Makasih ya bro" ucap naruto mulai berlari ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Terserah" balas kazuki masih memperhatikan kaset game barunya.

"Heh kau ternyata licik juga ya" kekeh lucifer melihat tingkah naruto yang licik nya sama dengan diri nya.

" hah...hah... Urusai" balas naruto sambil berlari.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan lega. 'Untunglah.. belum ada sensei-nya' batin Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang mencuri-curi pandang bahkan menatapnya secara terang-terangan ke arah tangan kanan nya.

"Kenapa sih mereka" batin naruto merasa risih di perhatikan oleh seluruh kelas.

Tak berselang lama ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak naruto dari belakang.

'' PUK "

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Izaki bersama laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut Hitam menutupi salah satu mata nya dan luka melintang di atas hidungnya khas wajah seorang yankee.

" Oi Naruto kenapa tangan mu" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu kepada naruto.

"Oh kau Honda, soal tangan ku tidak apa-apa cuma luka kecil" jawab naruto malas kepada sahabat kecilnya itu. Ternyata dia adalah Manabu Honda salah satu sahabat naruto, bersama dengan izaki mereka sering di sebut Trio Yankee karena banyak kabar bahwa mereka menghajar seratus berandalan dari sekolah lain hanya bertiga, Hal itu yang membuat mereka di takuti di sekolahan. Padahal cerita sebenarnya saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama mereka melihat lima murid dari sekolah lain tengah mengganggu seorang gadis dari sekolah nya, karena itu mereka bertiga lalu menghajar murid dari sekolah lain itu hingga masuk rumah sakit tetapi mereka bertiga kesal karena gadis yang di selamatkan malah telah kabur duluan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jangan bohong kau, berapa banyak yang kau hajar?" tanya Izaki datar tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan naruto.

"Huh dua orang" jawab naruto singkat padat dan jelas.

"Masa sih, biasanya kau menghajar sepuluh saja tak tergores sedikitpun" ucap Honda masih tak murid di kelas itu hanya bisa merinding mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Diamlah kalian berdua, aku mau tidur" ucap naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja lalu menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Ayumi sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan berat hati naruto menghentikan kegiatan tidurnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TENG...TENG...TENG

Suara bel istirahat menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Naruto, Izaki, dan Honda tengah berjalan ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul yaitu di sebuah bangku di sebelah kantin sekolah dengan mesin penjual minuman kaleng tepat di depanya.

Dengan santai naruto memasukan tiga koin kedalam mesin penjual minuman itu lalu ia menekan tombol soda dan keluarlah tiga soda mengambil tiga kaleng soda itu lalu ia melemparkan dua kaleng kepada Izaki dan Tatsumi.

"Sankyu" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah mendapakan minuman gratis dari naruto.

"Hm"balas naruto singkat lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk besama.

" Hey Naruto katakan saja siapa yang menghajar mu, kami akan balas hajar mereka benarkan Izaki " ucap Honda memulai pembicaraan dan di balas anggukan Izaki.

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula mereka cuma sekumpulan pengecut" balas naruto datar membicarakan dua iblis liar yang semalam ia hadapi sambil menyeruput minumanya.

"Sudahlah Honda, mereka pasti sudah di rumah sakit, jadi buat apa kita menghajar mereka " tambah Izaki datar lalu ikut menyeruput minuman sodanya.

" benar juga" ucap Honda menenggak habis sodanya.

Di tengah perbincangan mereka bertiga seorang gadis cantik berambut merah datang menghampiri mereka.

" N-naruto-kun " sapa gadis itu malu-malu.

Mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis, mereka bertigapun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

" R-rias-sama" ucap Honda tergagap melihat gadis terpopuler di kuoh berada di hadapanya. Honda memang salah satu fanboy Rias jadi ia merasa terkejut melihat Rias berada di hadapanya.

" Are Rias ? " tambah Naruto keheranan, kenapa dia datang menemuinya sedangkan Izaki hanya terdiam sambil meminum sodanya kembali.

"A-ano N-naruto-kun maukah ikut aku sebentar " ucap rias lembut dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

" Kemana?"tanya naruto kebingungan dan hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" I-ikut saja lah " kata Rias menarik tangan naruto dengan lembut lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Izaki dan Honda.

" Tu-tunggu R-rias" ucap naruto salah tingkah ketika tangan nya di tarik lembut oleh Rias.

" Hiks hiks brengsek kau naruto, kau membawa kabur Rias-sama ku" tangis Honda lebay ketika pujaan nya di bawa kabur oleh naruto, padahal sebenarnya Rias yang membawa kabur naruto.

" Sabar... Sabar... Kau memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi jomblo sobat " ucap Izaki menenangkan Honda tapi malah membuat tangisan Honda semakin keras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" O-oy Rias kita mau kemana sih " Timpal naruto yang di seret rias ke taman belakang sekolah.

Kemudian Rias menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggaman tangan nya dari tangan naruto.

"Hei Rias kau kenapa " tanya naruto khawatir melihat rias terdiam.

" GREPPP"

Bukanya menjawab justru Rias malah mendekap dada bidang naruto dan membuat naruto gelagapan .

" Hiks hiks a-aku senang kamu baik-baik saja Naruto-kun " Isak Rias yang semakin erat mendekap tubuh Naruto dan terus membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto tampak melebarkan matanya karena mendengar isakan dari Rias.

" Hei kenapa kau menangis , sudah ku bilang kan kau jelek saat menangis " ucap naruto mendokakan kepala rias perlahan dan mengusap air matanya.

Rias yang di perlakukan begitu romantis oleh naruto tidak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan menghentikan tangisanya.

"T-tapi naruto-kun kamu terluka gara-gara aku" Lirih Rias menatap langsung mata blue saphire milik naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan rias. dengan perlahan naruto mengusap rambut rias yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

" Hei ini bukan salah mu rias justru kau yang telah menyelamatkan aku jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah mati saat ini" ucap naruto lembut dan membuat rias merona padam.

" T-tapi kamu sekarang iblis dan aku juga seorang iblis pasti kamu membenci ku " cicit rias pelan di dalam dekapan dada naruto.

" aku tidak masalah jika menjadi iblis dan aku tidak membenci mu karena di mataku kau tetaplah Rias Gremory, salah satu teman ku yang aku sayangi. Jadi jangan pernah kau untuk menghindariku hanya karena aku mengetahui siapa dirimu" tutur Naruto di sertai senyuman lembutnya.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Rias semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hiks... Arigato... Arigato Naruto-kun." ucap Rias kembali menangis di dada bidang naruto.

"Tak masalah Rias, Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas?" ucap naruto melepas pelukanya pada Rias.

"B-baiklah, tapi setelah pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu ya " kata Rias mengusap air matanya sendiri .

" Eh kenapa?" tanya naruto

" aku ingin memperkenalkan diri mu pada anggota ku, kamu mau kan" ajak rias sedikit manja.

"baiklah-baiklah" Balas naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Rias pelan dan membuat rias kembali merona.

"Ayo kita ke kelas" ajak naruto dan di balas anggukan pelan Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari sudah mulai sore. Awan senja tampak terlihat dari kelas itu. Bel pertanda sekolah sudah berakhir terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. naruto berjalan sendiri keluar dari kelas nya ,sebenarnya tadi izaki dan Honda sudah mengajak naruto pulang bersama tetapi naruto menolaknya karena sudah ada janji dengan rias. Dengan santai Naruto bersender di tembok sebelah pintu kelasnya dengan tangan kiri di masukan ke dalam saku kiri celana sekolahnya sedangkan tangan kanan menenteng tas di atas bahunya sambil menunggu rias.

" Naruto-kun " mendengar namanya di panggil, naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara melihat Rias bersama akeno datang menghampirinya.

" Maaf kamu menunggu lama ya " Tanya Rias setelah melihat naruto menunggu dirinya.

" tidak, baru sebentar kok " balas naruto berjalan mendekati Rias dan Akeno.

" Ara...Ara... syukurlah kamu baik- baik saja Naruto-kun " ucap Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" ya begitulah " balas Naruto tersenyum simpul ke arah akeno dan membuatnya merona "k-kenapa aku jadi malu ketika melihat senyumnya'' batin Akeno. Rias yang melihat itu tampak tak senang melihat naruto tersenyum kepada wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke ruangan klub" ajak Rias dengan suara berbeda dari suara sebelumnya pertanda kalo ia cemburu melihat naruto tersenyum pada gadis lain.

" Baiklah " balas naruto menanggapi ajakan Rias. Sedangkan akeno hanya mengangguk pelan di sertai semburan merah di kedua pipinya setelah melihat senyum naruto tadi "A-apakah aku menyukai Naruto-kun?" Batin akeno bertanya-tanya. Kemudian mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menjahui tempat itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setibanya mereka di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Naruto sempat di buat kagum melihat ruangan itu bagaikan istana eropa begitu indah dan besar berbeda dari tampilan luarnya yang hanya gubuk tua yang dalam ruangan klub terlihat Kiba yang tengah memoles pedangnya lalu Asia dan Koneko tengah membaca buku dan satu lagi Issei yang terlelap tidur di atas sofa.

" Baiklah karena sudah berkumpul semua aku akan perkenalkan anggotaku yang belum kau kenal Naruto-kun, Minna perkenalkan diri kalian " perintah Rias kepada tiga pierage iblisnya yaitu Issei, Kiba , Koneko.

" Baiklah " ucap Koneko dan Kiba terkecuali Issei yang baru bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara dari buchounya.

" Namaku yutto Kiba salam kenal " ucap Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah malah membuat naruto merinding.

" Namaku Koneko Toujoe, salam kenal senpai" ucap Koneko ikut memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Issei hanya memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa kau, kenapa dekat-dekat Buchou ku?" tanya Issei mengklaim bahwa Rias adalah pacarnya.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto dan Rias hanya saling bertatap pandang. Kemudian dengan cepat Rias menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Lalu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Issei dengan dingin.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruto , jadi Rias adalah pacar mu?" tanya naruto dengan amat datar. mendengar apa yang di katakan naruto, Rias menjadi takut bagaimana jika nanti naruto tidak menyukainya.

" Tentu saja dia pacarku, dan aku Hyudou Issei sang sekiryuutei yang tak tertandingi , apalagi dengan mu iblis lemah "balas Issei dengan sombong mengejek Naruto. Tanpa di sadari Lucifer tersenyum mengerikan di dalam tubuh naruto " sekiryuutei ya"

" Siapa?" naruto hanya menatap Issei dengan datar.

" TENTU SAJA KAU!" bentak Issei emosi merasa di hina oleh naruto.

" Yang tanya, Baka " ucap naruto tersenyum sinis kepada Issei.

" BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak issei mengangkat tangan kirinya di dada.

" BOOST "

Muncul Gauntlet merah dengan permata hijau di punggung tangan nya menyelimuti tangan issei. Kemudian ia berlari menerjang ke arah naruto dengan tinju tangan kiri yang telah di lapisi gauntlet yang siap di lesatkan.

" Issei,! berhenti! " titah Rias berteriak namun di tidak hiraukan oleh Issei.

" BOOST "

" BOOST "

" BOOST "

Bunyi mekanik dari sarung tangan naga di tangan kiri issei, melipat gandakan kekuatanya.

setelah dekat di depan naruto, issei melesatkan tinjunya ke arah naruto dengan kekuatan yang telah dilipat gandakan." MATI KAU " Teriak issei

" SWUUUSSH " " PACK "

Dengan mudah tinju tangan kiri issei berhasil di tangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang di selimuti perban dengan aura hitam menyelimutinya.

Nampak semua yang berada di dalam ruangan terkejut melihat tinju issei di tangkap dengan mudah oleh naruto, mengingat kekuatan yang telah di lipat gandakan.

" He...he...he.. Draig Si kadal merah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu " Ujar Naruto dengan suara berat serta bola matanya berubah warna merah darah.

" A-aura ini " Batin sesosok naga merah yaitu Draig sang kaisar naga merah yang tersegel di dalam gauntlet milik Issei.

Melihat mata dan suara naruto yang telah berubah sontak membuat semuanya yang ada di sana tambah terkejut.

" Diam kau, Lepaskan tanganku !" teriak issei mencoba menarik tangan kirinya,namun percuma karena cengkraman tangan naruto yang begitu kuat.

" L-lucifer-sama, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, maafkan tingkah pemiliku terlalu arogan untuk melawan mu "

permata di punggung tangan issei berkelip seiring keluarnya suara berat milik Draig.

" D-draig?, kau kenal pria ini '' tanya issei pada Draig sang kaisar naga merah.

" tidak, aku hanya mengenal apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, dia yang telah membunuhku dan juga Albion Dulu, sehingga aku tersegel di dalam sini " jawab Draig dengan suara beratnya.

Lalu Naruto( Lucifer ) melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya di tangan issei.

"Kau dan albion menggangu ku saat aku perang di surga, jadi ku bunuh saja kalian, " balas Lucifer santai tentu nya dengan suara berat mengerikanya.

Semua yang berada di sana hanya merinding mendengar apa yang merasuki Naruto yang dengan mudah membunuh dua kaisar naga.

" Maafkan saya Lucifer-sama, kami hanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kami " ujar Draig.

" Terserah apa mau mu, dan juga ajari pemilik mu agar tidak sombong cuma memiliki salah satu longinus kuat, jika pemilik mu masih melakukan itu aku tidak segan untuk membunuh nya " Balas Naruto ( Lucifer ) menatap issei dengan senyum mengerikan layak nya psikopat menemukan mangsa nya.

Issei yang di tatap hanya bisa ketakutan, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kiba dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

" Tentu saja Lucifer-sama " ucap Draig

" Aku akan pergi, tapi kalian yang berada disini jangan beritahu naruto kalau aku muncul atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya " Ancam Lucifer menatap seluruh pierage Rias dengan dingin dan di balas anggukan cepat oleh mereka.

Tak berselang lama aura hitam yang meyelimuti tangan kanan naruto mulai menghilang, serta bola mata naruto yang tadi nya merah menyala mulai membiru kembali.

" Ada apa?" tanya Naruto keheranan melihat seluruh Pierage Rias menatap Naruto ketakutan terutama Issei yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Kiba.

" T-tidak a-pa-apa kok " jawab mereka kompak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" Souka , kalo begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa nee Minna " Pamit Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari gedung penelitian ilmu gaib.

" T-tunggu N-naruto-kun " seru Rias memanggil Naruto. dengan santai Naruto memalingkan Wajah nya ke arah rias.

" Ada apa Rias?" tanya naruto

" N-nanti malam datang ya , kami ingin berburu iblis liar dan kamu harus ikut karena kamu anggota baru. " Pinta Rias.

" Baiklah aku akan datang nanti malam" balas Naruto melanjutkan perjalananya ke luar gedung.

" Baiklah , jaa nee " ucap Rias tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah naruto.

" Sepertinya Buchou menyukai Naruto senpai. dan sepertinya Issei senpai sudah tidak ada harapan lagi" Ledek Koneko pada issei.

Mendengar hal itu Issei hanya bisa menangis ala anime di pojok dinding ruangan. " Hiks...hiks harem ku hilang satu " tangis issei lebay sedangkan kiba dan koneko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Issei-kun suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi dari pada buchou " ucap Kiba dengan ramah menenangkan issei.

" Hiks Kiba kau- " balas Issei merasa terharu dengan kata-kata kiba hingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Mungkin 1000 tahun lagi " celetuk kiba dengan wajah polos nya.

" Huuwwaa Sialan kau Kiba " tangis issei semakin menjadi sedangkan Rias berjalan ke arah kamar pribadinya tak memperdulikan tingkah para pieragenya itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Langit senja sore yang hangat di gantikan malam yang gelap dan dingin. Sebagian orang tengah beristirahat karena besok mereka mempunyai aktifitas yang harus mereka lakukan seperti pergi sekolah dan pergi kerja.

Di tengah malam yang gelap itu,seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam berhoodie. Di bagian punggungnya terdapat gambar tengkorak bersayap kelelawar yang di kenal sebagai lambang dari band asal amerika bernama Avenged Sevenfold dan juga Di bagian depan dada nya bertuliskan A7X. dia juga menggunakan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam, serta memakai sepatu berwarna merah dengan corak hitam menghiasi bagian kanan dan kiri sepatu itu. Si pemuda kini tengah berdiri di atas atap kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Wajah pemuda terlihat samar-samar karena terhalang hoodie hitam nya, dan juga di tambah lagi dengan gelapnya malam. Lalu Angin perlahan berhembus menerpa wajah pemuda itu, hal itu membuat hoodie yang Ia kenakan terjatuh dan Membuat wajah serta rambutnya dapat terlihat jelas. Terlihat jelas surai pirang yang acak-acakan lembut dan serta sepasang mata biru saphire yang indah. Bisa di tebak pemuda itu adalah Tokoh utama kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Yang baru bangun dari tidur nya karena malam ini ia harus berburu iblis liar bersama Rias dan lain-lainya.

" HOAMMZZ " Naruto menguap keras pertanda ia masih mengantuk. " Jam berapa lagi " ucap Naruto malas sambil melihat jam di tangan tangan kiri nya .

" Waduh jam 1.30 aku bisa telat nih " ucap Naruto lalu ia Melompat ke bawah dari atas rumahnya.

Di ruangan klub.

" Dimana si Idiot itu sih, kita sudah sejam menunggu nih " Ujar Issei kesal karena menunggu naruto yang belum datang juga.

" Sabar Issei-kun, Mungkin Naruto-kun baru bangun dari tidurnya " Ucap Kiba yang tengah memoles pedang nya.

" Cih sialan kau kiba " Decih Issei menatap tajam kiba dan di balas senyum simpul oleh nya .

" Ngomong-ngomong Buchou apakah makhluk yang merasuki Naruto-kun sore tadi benar-benar Lucifer-sama ?" Tanya Akeno.

" Kupikir juga begitu. Ketika aku merasakan auranya sungguh begitu kuat dan mengerikan " balas Rias.

" J-jadi benar apa yang di katakan draig?" Tanya Issei dengan tergagap.

" Ya begitulah, tetapi kita harus merahasiakanya dulu agar naruto-kun tidak menjadi incaran orang jahat yang menginginkan kekuatanya yang begitu besar itu " terang rias di balas anggukan seluruh pieragenya.

"Tuh Issei senpai jadi sekarang jangan macam-macam pada naruto senpai, atau kau akan di hajarnya " ucap koneko menakuti issei.

" U-urusai " balas issei dengan nada ketakutan karena tadi siang ia berani menyebut naruto brengsek.

"Cklekk" "Blam!"

Suara pintu terbuka dan menutup kembali menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam gedung penelitian ilmu gaib. Sontak membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan memandang ke arah pintu. dari pintu terlihat pemuda berambut kuning dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Naruto-kun kau sudah datang " seru rias. Ternyata orang itu adalah naruto yang sejak tadi telah di tunggu-tunggu.

" Suman, aku baru datang, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang di namakan jalan kehidupan "ucap Naruto dengan alasan nyeleneh nya, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu sweetdrop berjamaah "Alasan Macam apa itu".

" E-eh ga apa-apa kok. Baiklah karena Naruto-kun sudah datang ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Rias yang tengah mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir.

"Baiklah Buchou" Balas seluruh pierage rias kecuali naruto yang tengah menguap karena masih mengantuk.

Lalu dengan seketika mereka semua menghilang di bawah lingkaran sihir yang tadi di buat oleh rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di suatu sungai di pinggir kota terdapat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memancing ikan di tengah malam buta. " Aura ini " batin pria tersebut merasakan aura yang sangat kuat yang entah dari mana datang nya, " Dia kembali " ucap pria itu memandang langit malam yang di taburi penuh bintang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kembali ke naruto dkk yang telah tiba di pelabuhan Nagarai. sebuah pelabuhan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena menurut rumor sudah banyak sekali orang yang hilang dan di temukan terbunuh secara tidak wajar di pelabuhan itu.

" jadi di sini tempat nya " ucap Naruto singkat.

" iya, Di sini banyak kejadian orang yang hilang dan di temukan dengan tubuh yang tidak utuh seperti di cabik-cabik binatang buas, padahal di sekitar sini tidak ada hutan maupun pepohonan" jelas rias dengan panjang lebar.

"heh! makhluk apapun aku akan membunuh nya dengan mudah" ucap issei dengan sombong nya memamerkan booster gear nya.

" hah bocah ini " batin naruto melihat tingkah issei."jadi rias, apa makhluk yang kita hadapi saat ini sama dengan yang kemarin?" tanya naruto.

" Hoi pirang , jangan panggil Buchou, Rias saja memang nya kau pacar nya!"Ucap Issei sambil mengarahkan booster gear ke arah naruto.

" Memang nya kenapa Ero-Gaki?" tanya naruto dengan datar sambil meremas kedua tangan nya yang siap di gunakan.

" KAU, BERANI SEKALI"

"CUKUP" teriak Rias melerai issei dan naruto yang hampir berkelahi lagi.

"Kalian itu satu tim, jadi jangan saling berkelahi seperti ini" tambah rias.

"He...He...He... Seperti nya ada tamu" terdengar suara berat yang entah dari mana datang nya.

Sontak membuat Rias dkk memasang mode bertarung kecuali naruto yang masih bingung,"ada apa memang nya?" tanya nya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mendengar nya itu bodoh" balas issei memperingati naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah demonic power yang berukuran sedang meluncur kearah mereka, sontak membuat rias dkk melompat tuk menghindari nya terkecuali naruto yang tidak melihat demonic power meluncur ke arahnya karena membelakangi tubuh nya.

"DUARRRRGGGHHH"

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak rias melihat pujaan hati nya terkena demonic power tadi.

"HA...Ha...Ha sudah mati satu" ucap suara berat dari arah gedung pelabuhan yang sudah berkarat.

Dari gedung pelabuhan itu muncul beberapa makhluk berbentuk minotaur dengan membawa kapak dan pedang besar.

"Lihat lah kawan-kawan seperti nya mereka santapan yang lezat" ucap salah satu minotaur berbadan paling besar.

"Yeah"

"Mereka terlihat sedap"

"Aku ingin si rambut merah itu"

"Ha...ha...ha...ha"

Ucap beberapa minoutor yang menatap rias dkk dengan kelaparan.

"Bagaimana ini Buchou mereka banyak sekali" ucap Akeno melihat para minoutor sangat banyak, sekitar 15 minoutor melebihi target perburuan.

"N-naruto-kun" isak rias menatap nanar bekas ledakan naruto masih tertutup kepulan asap yang sangat lebat.

"HABISI MEREKA" Ucap pemimpin para iblis minoutor itu.

"HEAAHHHH"beberapa minoutor berlari kearah rias dkk.

"WOI" Teriak seseorang dari dalam kepulan asap bekas ledakan naruto yang kini asap nya kian menipis.

Sontak membuat rias dkk dan para iblis minotaur menatap kearah sumber suara.

"N-naruto-kun" lirih rias setelah melihat siapa orang di dalam kepulan asap yang kian menipis.

Terlihat surai pirang seseorang di balik asap tipis yang mulai menghilang dan ternyata orang itu adalah naruto dengan tangan kanan nya yang telah di lapisi aura hitam.

"Jangan abaikan aku, keparat" ucap naruto datar dengan punggung tangan kanan nya yang membentuk simbol pentragram dan dari simbol itu muncul seperti tatto tribal menyelimuti seluruh bagian tangan kanan nya.

"Its Showtime coy" ucap naruto sambil memamerkan senyum iblis nya.

~TBC~

Chapter 2 lumayan panjang dibanding chapter kemarin. Gimana chapter 2 menurut kalian? Akhiran nya Bikin greget gak? Mungkin alur cerita nya sedikit berbeda dari anime nya. Dan Karena saya masih Author baru, tolong kasih saran, kritik, masukan kalian mengenai ff ini lewat nanti ada kata, kalimat atau cerita yang kurang pas, jadi nanti bisa saya usahain Ngedit. Review ya biar tetep semangat:-)

Terima kasih

Blackness Lucifer


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update lagi, sorry banget kalo updatenya kelamaan. Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 2: Aydie lucifer, Akuma no mi2,guru galak,ainechana,Luciyfer,the god naru,orang asing biasa,Uzumaki justin,KidsNo TERROR13, jack535, RayNaruKushi, Aoi Magane-Kun, King, Zia,Tuxedo Hitam,Miyuki Nishikino, AgungYAK123, Minamoto Roushi, Ace Fire First, Risky56, MrReza26, Males login,Andre iswandi378, Namikazefuii, Monkey D. Abrar, Choky, Denitria, Danielkeanumadegani,auliaprimarahman dan yang lainya.

Bales reviewer yang tanya aja dulu, singkat2 aja ya, biar ga kepanjangan.

Zia : Hehehe Gomen Zia kemarin memang sengaja pas lgi asik2 saya potong biar bikin kmu penasaran. Iya Naruto devil hand. Naruto sepenuhnya sadar cuma naruto mulai menguasai kekuatan Lucifer.:)

Gurugalak : Sorry Updatenya lama gara2 data ke hapus sama adik. Hehehe iya saya masih ingat:)

Danielkeanumadegani : coraknya beda tipis lah klo devil hand yang ada di game god hand ps2 punggung tanganya kan bulat kalo Naruto berbentuk simbol pentragram.

Luciyfer : Ya begitulah:)

Orang asing biasa : klo rating nya sih T masalahnya saya belum bisa M:p biasalah Author baru:)

Aoi magane-kun : Terima kasih atas infonya, tapi maaf saya belum terbiasa dengan jam jepang jadi saya pakai jam indonesia aja:)

Miyuki Nishikino : Ehm bisa sih , tapi belum kepikiran kalo Xenovia jadi harem nya Naruto. Mungkin lain kali :)

Kalo buat reviewer yang lain bisa tanya lewat PM, Fb , Instragram di bawah ini. Kalo bisa sih Fb aja soalnya aplikasi instragram saya ke hapus. Yang jelas saya berterima kasih untuk semua reviewer FF ini :)

Sorry banget baru bisa Update di ff ini soalnya kemarin saya habis UAS sama UKK biasalah anak sekolahan, terus setelah UAS sama UKK pingin Update malah data2 saya hilang teryata ke hapus sama adik jadi saya harus ngulang dari awal dan di tambah lagi ga punya kuota internet. Aduh betapa malang nasib saya, tapi dengan semangat yang berapi-api akhirnya saya bisa nyelesein ini chapter hehehe. klo ada yang tanya tentang ff ini kenapa gak update atau ada bagian yang kurang pas di ff atau mungkin tanya-tanya tentang saya hehehe bisa invite FB saya ARYO WIDAGDO, sama Instragram saya SHASI_ARYO321, juga ada bbm DA8FE184 . okeh di invite ya buat cari temen banyak2 hehe.

Ok, segitu dulu. Selamat membaca!

~ The Hands Of Lucifer ~

~ Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto ~

~ Pair : Naruto x Harem ~

~ Rated: T ~

Chapter 3 : The Rouse Of Power

"Its Showtime coy" ucap naruto sambil memamerkan senyum iblis nya. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah para Minoutor.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA, CEPAT BUNUH DIA " Ucap Pemimpin para minoutor memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh naruto.

" OKE BOSS " Ucap mereka serentak, kemudian mereka mulai berlari ke arah naruto.

Sekitar 6 minoutor berlari ke arah naruto yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka" AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH BOCAH KEPARAT!" Teriak minoutor yang berada di depan sambil mengarahkan kapak besarnya ke arah vertikal mencoba membelah Naruto dari atas.

"SWUSHHHHH!" "BRRUARSSHH!"

Dengan sigap Naruto mengindari kapak itu. Kemudian kapak itu tertancap dengan keras ke dalam tanah.

"BANYAK OMONG LUH" Teriak Naruto melepaskan Tinjuanya yang telah di selimuti aura hitam ke arah perut sang iblis.

"SWUSHHHH" "BUAGGGHH"

Setelah menerima pukulan naruto, sang iblis hanya terdiam lalu..

"HOEEKKKSSS"

Iblis minoutor itu memutahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya,lalu dengan perlahan iblis itu mulai tersungkur ke bawah.

" Cih Ngotori tangan aja luh" Ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananya mencoba untuk menghilangkan bekas darah si iblis tadi.

" B-BERANINYA KAU !" Teriak salah satu minoutor yang tersisa,setelah melihat temanya mati karena terkena pukulan Naruto.

" Kampret!, masih ada juga ya " Keluh Naruto melihat 5 iblis minoutor masih ada di hadapanya.

" BRENGSEK , AYO TEMAN-TEMAN KITA BUNUH DIA !" Ucap Iblis minoutor itu yang mulai berlari ke arah Naruto di susul 4 iblis minoutor lainya.

"Khe..khe..khe tapi semakin banyak semakin SERU !" Kekeh Naruto mengerikan, lalu dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah lima iblis minoutor itu.

" HEAHHHHH !" Salah satu iblis minoutor mengarahkan kapak nya horizontal ke arah tubuh Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto melompati kapak tersebut, kemudian Naruto melebarkan tangan kananya dan mengarahkanya ke wajah si iblis.

" BURIED HEAD !" Teriak Naruto membanting si iblis dengan kepalanya terlebih dahulu menghantam ke aspal dan membuat aspal keras itu retak.

" BRUAAAAGGGGG " "KRRRRAKK"

"AGRGGGHHHH!" Erangan pilu si Iblis minoutor.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja masih ada 4 Iblis minoutor di belakang si minoutor yang di banting tadi , kemudian dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan tendanganya kemaluan si iblis yang berada paling depan.

" KICK DICK " Teriak Naruto menendang kemaluan si iblis.

"AGRGHHHHHHH" Erangan pilu si Iblis sambil membungkuk memegangi kemaluanya. Melihat si iblis minoutor membungkuk Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, Ia langsung memegang kepala si iblis dan mengarahkan lututnya ke arah kepala si iblis.

" KNEE ATTACK " Dengan keras Naruto menghantamkan kepala si iblis dengan lututnya " MAKAN INI " Tambah Naruto. Ia menghantamkan kepala si iblis dengan lututnya bertubi-tubi.

" BUAGHHGHHG" "BUAGGGHHHHG"

Serasa cukup Naruto mendongakan kepala si iblis dengan kasar. Terlihat olehnya wajah si Iblis yang tampak tak berbentuk lagi.

" K-kau i-iblis s-sialan " Lirih pelan si iblis minoutor .

" Kau juga iblis, BANGSAT!" Teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya kepada si iblis itu.

" SWUSSHHHS" " DUAGHGGHGGH"

Tamatlah sudah riwayat si iblis minoutor tadi setelah Naruto memukul telak wajahnya dan ia terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang. Mungkin memang Naruto terlihat Brutal dan sadis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang seperti itu cara bertarungnya, karena ke brutalan dan kesadisanya itu ia mendapat julukan Akuma no Yankee ada pula yang menyebutnya Crazy Yankee. Tetapi Naruto cuma menghajar siapa saja yang meyerangnya, dia tidak akan memulai petarungan akan tetapi dia yang mengakhiri petarungan. Tapi jika perempuan yang menyerangnya, dia lebih memilih mengalah, itu karena Naruto tidak bisa memukul seorang perempuan karena dalam kamusnya seorang pria sejati tidak pernah melukai perempuan.

Kembali ke pertempuran. Terlihat Naruto telah mengalahkan Iblis tadi dan tersisa dua lagi yang berada di hadapanya.

" WOI, Kenapa kalian diam saja ?" Ayo maju ucap Naruto santai sambil ia duduk di atas tubuh iblis yang baru di hajarnya habis-habisan.

Kedua iblis minoutor yang pertama menggunakan pedang besar yang kedua menggunakan kapak besar itu hanya saling pandang ketakutan, karena melihat teman-temanya mati mengenaskan oleh Naruto.

" Hoi bagaimana ini ?" tanya iblis minoutor yang mengunakan pedang.

" Kita Serang saja bersama-sama" balas iblis minoutor yang menggunakan kapak.

"Oi Sudah selesai diskusinya ?" tanya Naruto santai sambil berdiri lalu melambaikan tanganya kearah mereka berdua.

" Heh sombong sekali kau bocah " ucap Minoutor membawa pedang.

" Kita habisi saja dia " tambah Minoutor membawa kapak.

" KITA BUNUH DIA SECARA BERSAMAAN " Teriak mereka bersamaan lalu mengayunkan pedang dan kapak besar mereka secara bersaaman ke arah tubuh Naruto.

" Cih " Naruto hanya bisa melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangan kananya karena dia tidak sempat menghindari serangan. akan tetapi...

" SWUSHHHSHSHH "

" KRRRRAAAKK" "TRRRANNNG"

Kapak dan pedang besar yang mengenai tangan Naruto malah hancur berkeping-keping bukanya tangan Naruto. Kedua Iblis itu hanya terpaku dan membisu, bukan mereka saja seluruh Pierage Rias dan juga beberapa minoutor tersisa juga terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut, bahkan Naruto saja hanya terdiam dengan kebingungan.

" K-kenapa tangan ku tidak hancur ?" Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

" Heh kau pikir tangan raja iblis akan hancur dengan senjata seperti itu " terdengar suara berat yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Naruto saja.

" L-lucifer kaukah itu ?" batin Naruto bertanya kembali

" Tentu saja bodoh , dan dengar ini Naruto seluruh bagian tubuh ku kebal terhadap segala senjata apapun bahkan aura sucipun tak akan bisa melukai ku, yang bisa melukai ku hanya Pedang suci milik-NYA saja" Jelas Lucifer panjang lebar.

" Keren juga tangan ini " batin Naruto sambil mengusap tangan kananya.

" Hoi kalian terkejut ?" tanya Naruto sambil meremas tangan kananya yang di masih di selimuti aura hitam.

Kedua iblis itu hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan, melihat Naruto tidak mempan dengan serangan mereka.

" Sama Aku juga " setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto langsung melesatkan hook dari tangan kananya ke arah kepala kedua iblis tersebut.

" SWUSHSHSSSHH "

" BUAGGHGHHGT "

" AGRHGGGGGGGHHG" erangan pilu kedua iblis minoutor itu bersamaan setelah menerima hook dari Naruto dan tersungkur ke bawah.

" Huh mati juga, Kuso pegal juga nih pinggang" ucap Naruto enteng, serasa tak memilki dosa. " Woi Kenapa kalian diam saja , Ayo maju semua " tambah Naruto menantang Iblis minoutor yang tersisa.

" BOCAH BANGSAT, BERANI SEKALI KAU PADA KU! " Geram si pemimpin para iblis minoutor " AYO SEMUA KITA BUNUH DIA " Tambah si pemimpin minoutor.

" HEAHHH " Balas para minoutor yang tersisa kemudian mereka berlari mendekati Naruto.

" Cih Merepotkan Saja " decih Naruto,kemudian aura hitam yang berada di tangan Naruto mulai berkumpul dan membentuk pola genggaman tangan yang besarnya 2x lipat melebihi tangan kanan nya.

" AKAN KU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Naruto berlari ke arah Gerombolan iblis Minoutor. Setelah bereda di hadapan mereka, Naruto langsung melesatkan pukulanya yang berbentuk Aura genggaman tangan yang cukup besar kearah para iblis minoutor.

" FATAL BLAST!" dengan lantang Naruto menyebutkan teknik barunya.

" DUAGGGHGH "

" SWUSHSSHH "

Semua iblis minoutor terhempas sangat jauh kebelakang bahkan sampai menembus beberapa gedung di pelabuhan hingga mereka terhempas ke arah lautan.

" BRUAGHHHGH"

" BRUARRRGHH"

" BYUAAAARRRR "

Kemudian setelah mereka tercebur ke dalam lautan, mayat mereka mulai terapung di atas permukan air, pertanda mereka sudah tak bernyawa tidak masuk akal, Bukankah Naruto hanya memukul ketuanya saja tapi mengapa malah seluruh anak buahnya juga ikut terhempas, ini pertanda bahwa teknik terbaru milik Naruto itu sangat hebat dan mematikan.

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih terdiam memandang ke arah iblis minoutor yang tadi ia hempaskan hingga tercebur kedalam lautan, tangan kananya yang tadi di selimuti tatto tribal dan aura hitam perlahan mulai menghilang. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan berjalan santai ke arah Rias Dkk sambil kedua tanganya ia masukan kedalam saku jaket hoddienya.

" Naruto-kun " Rias Dkk berlari ke arah Naruto terkecuali Issei yang menatap Naruto dengan perasaan iri ,karena ia melihat Naruto telah menghabisi Para iblis minoutor dengan tangan kosong.

" Cih akan ku balas kau Namikaze " decih Issei sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjahui pelabuhan Nagarai.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto Dkk

" Naruto-kun, kau tak apa ? " tanya Rias dengan begitu khawatirnya.

" Apa ada yang sakit ?" tambah Akeno tak kalah khawatirnya seperti Rias, melihat dari sikap Akeno sepertinya Akeno mulai menyukai Naruto.

" Tenang, aku baik-baik saja kok " jawab Naruto menenangkan mereka berdua yang begitu khawatir dengan dirinya.

" Kau hebat Naruto senpai, bisa mengalahkan iblis-iblis itu sendirian " Celetuk Koneko yang sedari tadi diam setelah ia melihat pertarungan Naruto dan para iblis minoutor.

" iya, kau begitu hebat Naruto-kun " tambah Kiba mengakui kehebatan Naruto bisa mengalahkan para iblis Minoutor.

" Hehehehe, aku tidak sehebat itu " cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Loh si ero gaki kemana? " tambah Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Issei.

" Eh iya kemana dia? " ujar Rias yang baru sadar Issei tidak ada. " Mungkin dia ada urusan " tambah Rias.

" Hmm " dengan santai Naruto mengagukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. " Baiklah kalo begitu aku pulang dulu " ucap Naruto hendak pulang karena ia begitu lelah setelah menggunakan kekuatan Lucifer.

Sebelum Naruto pergi , tangan lembut milik Rias mencoba meraih lengan kanan naruto yang di selimuti perban.

" N-naruto-kun, besok kamu harus menjelaskan tentang kekuatan mu itu kepada kami " Ucap Rias yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu asal dari kekuatan itu yang berasal dari Lucifer, akan tetapi Ia belum tahu dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan legendaris dari Tangan Lucifer.

" sudah kuduga kalian akan bertanya. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya besok " balas Naruto. Yang kini tengah memperhatikan tangan kanan nya yang di selimuti perban.

" kalo begitu aku pulang dulu Minna, Jaa nee "tambah Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjahui Rias Dkk.

" Hmm, Jaa nee " balas Rias melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Naruto.

" Buchou, bukankah kamu sudah tahu dari mana kekuatan Naruto berasal ?" Tanya Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" Iya aku sudah tau ,akan tetapi aku belum tau bagaimana Naruto-kun mendapatkan tangan dari Lucifer - Sama " Balas Rias yang masih memandang Naruto yang pergi menjauh.

" Hmm " Akeno hanya mengangkuk tanda ia mengerti maksud gadis berambut merah itu.

" Baiklah, kita juga harus pulang " Ujar Rias menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi miliknya.

Lalu semua pirage Rias memasuki lingkaran sihir itu terkecuali Naruto dan Issei karena mereka sudah pulang sejak awal.

" SRRRINGGG"

" WUSSSSHHH"

Dengan seketika lingkaran sihir milik Rias menghilang dan membawa Rias bersama piragenya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keesokan harinya Naruto tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya. saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja pendek putih bergaris- garis hitam khas milik kuoh gakuen, yang tidak di kancingkan bagian depan nya dengan kaos di balik kemejanya yang berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan " This Is Clothes ", ia juga memakai celana panjang hitam serta rantai yang melingkari saku kanan nya khas seorang yankee . Dengan rasa kantuk dan malas ia menelurusi jalan - jalan kota yang mulai ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

" Hoamzzz " Naruto menguap keras dengan santai tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain yang melihat nya aneh " Kuso , ngantuk sekali hari ini " Keluhnya karena semalam ia tak cukup tidur sebab ia harus memburu iblis liar bersama Rias dan Pieragenya.

" Apa kau bisa hentikan keluhan menyebalkan itu hah , menggangu tidur ku saja " ujar Lucifer dengan suara mengerikanya.

" Urusai Lucifer , kau tidak tau betapa ngantuknya aku. Kau sih kerjaan tidur saja " balas Naruto dengan malasnya, sambil mengangkat dan melipat tangannya sebagai sandaran di kepalanya.

" Heh Kerjaan ? Aku sudah terkurung di sini sejak kau lahir sampai saat ini jadi bagaimana aku bisa melakukan kerjaan jika aku terkurung " Ucap Lucifer

" Hah benarkah. Jadi kau tau apa yang ku lakukan selama ini ? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Tentu saja dari game-game yang kau mainkan sampai majalah porno kesukaan mu aku tau semua "Balas Lucifer dengan santai.

" K-kau tau majalah porno ku " Ucap Naruto tergagap, padahal selama ini belum ada yang tau Naruto memiliki Majalah seperti Naruto juga lelaki normal, tidak mungkin lelaki normal tidak mempunyai benda seperti itu.

" Yeah , Kesukaan mu dada besar dan rambut merah kan. Ha ha ha dan letaknya di bawah kasur mu " Tawa Lucifer , mendengar Naruto yang ketakutan.

" U-urusai , aku juga lelaki normal kau tau " balas Naruto dengan gugup , sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa gugup karena ketauan orang lain memiliki benda seperti itu. walaupun si Lucifer bukan orang sih.

" Hei bukankah kesukaan mu itu mirip dengan King mu hah " tanya Lucifer yang tersenyum mengerikan di dalam tubuh Naruto "Oh itu toh yang membuatmu menyukainya " tambah Lucifer sedikit menggoda Naruto. ternyata Raja iblis bisa menggoda juga ya.

" U-urusai " Ujar Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Lucifer. Memang benar sih yang di katakan Lucifer tapi ia malu untuk menjawab.

Saat dalam perjalanan kesekolahnya, Naruto melewati gang sempit ,tiba - tiba ia dihadang beberapa berandalan dari arah depan dan belakang. Para berandalan itu bertubuh dua kali lipat dari Naruto dan ada beberapa berandalan yang membawa rantai besi, kayu besar dan senjata tajam di tangan mereka .

" Ohayou Namikaze-san , sedang jalan - jalan pagi ya " ucap Salah satu berandalan disertai gelak tawa khasnya sebagai sampah masyarakat.

" Mau apa kalian? " dengan pandangan dingin dan tanpa ada rasa takut Naruto menatap wajah si berandalan yang lebih tinggi darinya .

" Kami cuma ingin membalas dendam , karena kau membuat Jirou-san masuk rumah sakit " Jawab si berandalan , sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku nya.

Dengan santai Naruto melihat pisau itu tanpa ada rasa takut di wajah nya. Naruto hanya mengangap pisau itu tidak lebih dari sebatang ranting kecil yang rapuh.

" Sebelum kau membalas ku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu " Ujar Naruto , sambil meregangkan otot lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan memperisapkan diri nya untuk bertarung.

" Kleek "

" Kleek "

" Kau mau bertanya apa hah " Balas si Berandalan , meyiapkan pisau lipat yang ada di tangan nya.

" Sebenarnya siapa sih Jirou heh ? " Ucap Naruto dengan santai nya.

"KONOYAROOO! HAJAAAR !" Teriak lantang si Berandalan. Di ikuti berandalan yang lain nya.

" Heh Baka " Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memamerkan senyum iblis nya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanya selang waktu lima menit saja, para berandalan yang tadi menyerang Naruto, kini mereka tergeletak tak berdaya setelah di hajar Naruto secara brutal seperti biasanya.

" Cih , Mendou na " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk ke dua telapak tangan nya.

Dengan santai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari gang sempit yang tadi menjadi arena bertarungnya dengan para berandalan.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berjalan, ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang Kuoh Gakuen. Ketika ia berada di sana Naruto langsung menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa murid lainya yang baru datang. bukan tatapan kagum atau apa tapi tatap heran yang di tunjukan oleh mereka. jarang sekali berandalan seperti Naruto berangkat pagi pikir mereka, biasanya lima menit sebelum bel Naruto baru tiba di sekolah.

" Cih, apa aneh aku berangkat pagi " batin Naruto lalu membalas pandangan murid lainya dengan pandangan dingin.

Dengan sekali pandang dari Naruto murid-murid yang melihatnya langsung memandang ke arah lain dan mempercepat jalanya karena mereka takut akan di hajar Naruto.

" Hadeh, mereka lari lagi dari ku "ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Apakah wajah ku seseram itu? " tambah Naruto.

" Wah...wah sepertinya aku melihat sebuah keajaiban di pagi hari Nih "

Terdengar suara seseorang di belakang tubuh Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan ia melihat pria berpakaian satpam kuoh gakuen yaitu si Kazuki yang baru datang karena pergantian shif jaga dengan teman nya.

" Urusai , memang salah aku berangkat pagi ? " celetuk Naruto pada mantan Senpai nya itu.

" Ah Tidak - tidak " balas Kazuki singkat.

" Terserah " ucap Naruto meninggalkan Kazuki di gerbang Kuoh gakuen.

" Hah bocah itu " guman Kazuki melihat Kohai nya mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TENG... TENG... TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi , waktu yang dinantikan murid-murid setelah pelajaran usai.

" Cukup untuk hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan PR untuk minggu depan!" ucap Matsuda sensei mengakhiri jam pelajaran Matematika di kelas 12-H

" Baik Sensei " ucap seluruh kelas terkecuali Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja nya.

Setelah Matsuda sensei melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Lalu di ikuti beberapa murid yang hendak pergi ke kantin atau ke tempat lainya ada pula yang berada di kelas. ada yang ngosip dengan teman nya, ada yang sedang bermain hp, dan sebagai nya. Sedangkan Naruto baru bangun dari tidur nya karena dia di bangunkan oleh kedua sahabatnya yaitu Honda dan Izaki.

" Oi bangun, sudah istirahat " ucap Honda membangunkan Naruto.

" Kau ini Naruto, kerjaanya hanya tidur saja " tambah Izaki

" Urusai , aku masih ngantuk nih " Balas Naruto masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

" Ke kantin tidak ?" tanya Izaki mengajak Naruto ke kantin.

" Heh tidak kau saja dengan Honda, aku mau tidur lagi " balas Naruto yang masih mengantuk.

" Baiklah, ayo Honda " ucap Izaki

" Hm " balas Honda singkat

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali tidur di bangku nya. Setelah beberapa menit Izaki dan Honda pergi, kemudian ada seseorang yang mengoyangkan bahu Naruto dengan pelan, mencoba untuk membangun kan Pria bermata biru Shapire itu. Naruto yang merasa terganggu pun bangun dari tidur nya.

" Sudah ku bilang aku mau ti- " belum selesai Naruto bicara, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah berada di hadapan nya, ya tidak lain yaitu Rias yang kini menjadi Buchou nya.

" G-gomen Naruto-kun, aku gangguin kamu tidur " ucap Rias gugup merasa bersalah karena membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

" Eh Rias! , Tak apa aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok " Balas Naruto yang terkejut melihat Rias yang kini berada di hadapan.

" B-benarkah ? " tanya Rias yang masih merasa bersalah.

" Iya iya. ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu kesini "balas Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduk nya. " apa ada masalah ?" tambah Naruto.

" E-eh tidak ada kok. Cuma kemarin kamu kan mau jelasin pada kami dari mana kamu mendapatkan kekuatan mu itu " balas Rias dengan panjang lebar.

" Oh ya aku lupa, hehe maaf ya " kekeh Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

" hihi tidak apa-apa kok " balas Rias yang tersenyum melihat Naruto terkekeh. Menurut Rias,Naruto terlihat lucu jika terkekeh seperti itu. " Ayo ke ruang klub " Tambah Rias.

Lalu Naruto berdiri dari bangku kesayanganya " Baiklah , ayo " ucap Naruto mulai melangkah ke arah pintu kelas.

Dengan perlahan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke Ruang klub penelitian ilmu diperjalan itu pula, Naruto melihat beberapa laki-laki melihatnya secara tajam. karena mereka melihat gadis paling populer di Kuoh Gakuen yaitu Rias sedang berjalan bersama berandalan yang paling populer di Kuoh Gakuen, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

" Kenapa si yankee itu jalan bersama Rias-sama "

" Mungkin dia mau di apa-apain "

" kalo begitu kita hajar si yankee itu "

" kau saja , aku takut di hajar nya. Kau tau kemarin ada kabar dia baru menghajar 50 orang dan semuanya masuk rumah sakit,karena itu lengan nya di perban begitu".

" Benarkah?. Hih kejam nya "

Naruto menghela nafas setelah medengarkan ucapan mereka yang berbisik-bisik di belakang nya " Hah , apakah Wajah ku seburuk itu ". Sementara, gadis yang di maksud tampak biasa-biasa saja. Lalu Naruto menepuk keningnya dengan pelan.

" Ada apa Naruto-Kun ?" Tanya Rias yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

" Tak apa " Balas Naruto yang menoleh ke belakang dan menatatap balik orang - orang yang tadi membicarakan nya diam - diam.

Sekali tatapan dari Naruto, orang - orang yang tadi membicarakan nya langsung lari kocar kacir entah kemana.

" Heh , lagi - lagi mereka lari hanya karna aku menatap mereka. Memang nya aku Iblis apa ? " batin Naruto yang belum sadar bahwa diri nya memang Iblis.

" Ada apa sih ?" Tanya Rias kembali, menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah penasaran namun terlihat imut.

" Hm Tidak ada apa - apa, Rias-chan " balas Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Rias secara perlahan.

Rias yang di perlakukan begitu tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipi nya. Tentu saja siapa sih gadis yang tidak senang bila di perlakukan begitu romantis dengan orang yang di cintai nya.

" O-oh begitu " ucap Rias malu -malu, Lalu Ia melanjutkan langkah nya dan di ikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setibanya Naruto dan Rias di Ruangan Klub. Mereka melihat para pirage Rias yang tengah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti Akeno dan Koneko yang tengah membaca buku, Kiba memoles pedang kesayanganya, Asia yang sedang berada di dapur, dan satu lagi Issei yang tengah tertidur di sofa samping Kiba.

" Yo Minna " ucap Naruto setelah memasuki ruangan Klub.

" Ara...ara Naruto-kun " Balas Akeno yang tengah membaca buku.

" Oh Naruto senpai " Balas Koneko juga sambil membaca buku nya.

" Yo Naruto-kun " Balas Kiba yang juga sedang memoles pedang kesayangan nya

Sedangkan Issei tidak membalas sapaan Naruto karena tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dan Asia yang kini berada di dapur tak mengetahui bahwa Naruto santai Naruto duduk di sofa sebelah Issei yang tengah tertidur.

" Nah Naruto-kun , sekarang jelaskan pada kami tentang kekuatan mu " Ucap Rias yang telah duduk di sofa mewah yang khusus untuk dirinya.

" Oh baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua dari awal " Balas Naruto mulai menceritakan saat ia bertemu dengan Lucifer untuk pertama kali nya.

[ SKIP TIME ]

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya " Ucap Naruto mengakhiri cerita panjang nya.

" Oh Jadi begitu toh " guman Rias mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto.

" Jadi Lucifer-sama belum mati " Celetuk kiba.

" Dia mana mungkin bisa mati, tetapi dia di segel dalam tangan ku oleh Kami-sama " terang Naruto

" dan lengan itu milik Lucifer - sama? " tanya Akeno menunjuk lengan kanan Naruto yang di balut perban.

" Ya begitulah " balas Naruto dengan Santai. " Baiklah aku sudah menceritakan semua, jadi apakah aku boleh pergi" tambah Naruto.

" Tentu saja Naruto-kun " Ucap Rias berdiri dari kursi nya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Baiklah , Jaa nee Minna " balas Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Klub penelitian Ilmu gaib.

" Jaa nee Naruto-kun / Naruto senpai" balas mereka yang ada di ruangan klub.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Issei bangkit dari tidur nya.

" Hoaaamz, Siapa tadi yang datang Kiba ? " tanya Issei pada Kiba.

" Ohh itu Naruto-kun, dia menjelaskan tetang kekuatanya pada kita " jelas Kiba

" Cih Tukang pamer " decih Issei sambil kembali ke posisi tidur nya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruangan klub, ia kembali ke kelas nya untuk melanjutkan tidur karena ia masih mengatuk. Setelah ia sudah berada di depan kelas nya. akan tetapi sebelum memasuki kelas nya...

"Namikaze Naruto, ikutlah denganku."

Naruto menoleh, dan melihat murid berbadan besar yang memanggilnya, " ada urusan apa " tanya datar Naruto

"Sudah ikut saja, kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya." balas si murid berbadan besar.

Naruto menghela napas."Hedeh ini pasti gara-gara aku jalan bersama Rias."

Lalu Naruto mengekor di belakang murid yang berbadan tinggi besar. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke arah gudang belakang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga milik sekolah. Di situ terlihat sangat sepi, namun samar-samar dari kejauhan. Naruto melihat segerombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang menantinya. Saat Naruto sudah semakin mendekat, ia bisa melihat sekitar sepuluh orang yang sedang berdiri sambil beberapa membawa balok kayu.

" Wah sepertinya akan ada pesta nih " ucap Naruto dengan santai walau pun di kelilingi oleh gerombolan murid yang berbadan besar.

" Iya dan kau makanan nya " ucap salah satu dari mereka.

" Ha ha lawakan yang lucu " tawa garing Naruto " Baiklah cukup bercanda nya " dengan santai Naruto meremas ke dua telapak tangan nya, pertanda siap untuk bertarung.

Kreek!

Kreek!

" Ayo mulai pesta nya " memamerkan senyum iblis andalan nya.

" SOMBONG SEKALI KAU " salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan balok kayu yang di pegang nya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Melihat balok kayu yang mengarah ke kepala nya Naruto hanya melindungi kepala nya dengan tangan kanan nya yang di baluti perban.

" SWUSSSHHHH "

" BRRRAAAAKKK "

Balok kayu yang menghatam Naruto hancur berkeping-keping setelah dengan keras menghatam tangan kanan Naruto.

" Heh, Not bad " ledek Naruto dengan memamerkan senyum bengis nya.

" Dia M-monster " ucap salah satu dari gerombolan itu

" Dan sekarang giliranKUU! " dengan keras Naruto menendang orang yang tadi menghantam nya.

" BUAAGGGGHHH! "

" AGGRRRHHHHG! " erangan kesakitan setelah di tendang oleh Naruto dan terpental jauh ke belakang menabrak beberapa peralatan olahraga.

" Piece of cake " ledek Naruto lagi tanpa rasa takut di wajah nya.

" KEPARAT! AYO HAJAR DIA BERSAMA-SAMA! " Teriak lantang salah satu dari gerombolan murid yang ingin menghajar Naruto.

" Cih Banci cupu " decih Naruto melihat semua gerombolan tadi mengeroyok nya. " Heh Dasar amatir " ucap Naruto menyiapkan tinju nya.

setelah dekat dengan Naruto, gerombolan tadi mengarahkan balok kayu mereka kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto juga bersiap melepaskan tinjuanya pada mereka akan tetapi...

" HENTTIIIIKAAANNN "

Dengan seketika semua nya berhenti dan melihat sumber suara tersebut.

" K-kaicho "

" B-bagaimana mereka bisa tau "

" M-matilah kita "

Ucap gerombolan itu, sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang ia menggaruk pantat nya yang gatal tanpa tau kondisi saat ini.

" Kalian harus di hukum karena berani mengeroyok seseorang apalagi dengan menggunakan senjata " ucap Kaicho yang bernama lengkap Sona Sitri dan ia juga salah satu iblis kerjaan dari klan sitri " Minna, tangkap mereka semua " tambah Sona menyuruh pierage nya menangkap gerombolan itu.

" Haik !, Kaichou " ucap mereka serempak dan membawa gerombolan tadi ke ruang BK untuk di hukum.

Setelah anggota OSIS dan para gerombolan pergi, kini yang tersisa hanya Naruto dan Sona.

" Jadi kau budak iblis baru milik Rias? "tanya Sona dengan tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut.

" K-kau tau dari mana Kaichou " ucap Naruto malah balik bertanya.

" tentu saja, karena aku juga seorang iblis " Balas Sona dengan memamerkan sepasang sayap kelawar milik nya.

" Ohh jadi masih ada iblis yang lain ya" ucap Naruto dengan mode berpikir nya " Oh ya Nama ku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal " tambah Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya.

" Hm Nama ku Sona Sitri salam kenal " Balas Sona dengan datar. " Kalo begitu aku permisi dulu " tambah Sona sambil melangkah pergi menjahui Naruto.

" Oh ya Kaichou " Ucap Naruto membalas Sona. " Heh sepertinya aku akan semakin banyak bertarung Nih " batin Naruto melihat Sona manjahui diri nya.

~ T.B.C ~

Oke Minna, sekali lagi saya minta maaf nih karena baru update. Gimana chapter ini seru gak, kalo gak seru maklumi aja nama nya juga Author baru Hehehe. Sebenarnya saya belum pernah tu Nonton Anime nya saya cuma baca - baca di fanfiction aja. Tapi karena saya mau buat ini ff jadi saya mendownload anime nya dari season 1 sama 2, tapi saya belum tau ada season 3 nya apa gak . jadi bagi temen-temen yang tau bisa kasih tau link nya sama saya hehehe tolong ya.

Hm oke sekarang saya akan jelasin semua tentang Naruto dari teknik - teknik nya sampai bentuk tubuh nya semua saya jelasin di sini.

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Tinggi : 165 Cm

Berat : 68 Kg

Golongan darah : B

Makanan kesukaan : Ramen dan Cola

Model rambut : sama kaya di Canon tapi lebih panjang. Ya mirip Minato lah

Jenis Bidak : 2 Pawn ( kalo gak salah di canon kan semua bidak pawn kan issei nah di sini issei cuma 6 pawn. )

Sacred Gear : Hand of Satan ( Bahasa jepang nya Te No Maou )

( penjelasan sacred gear nya Naruto Sacred ini bisa membuat pemilik nya memiliki tingkat-tingkatan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Lucifer :

1\. Curse Seal : Exposure ( Segel kutukan : pembukaan )

( dalam tingkatan ini pemilik nya akan mempunyai 5 % dari kekuatan Lucifer atau satan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan ini bertumpu pada tangan kanan nya. Jika tingkatan ini aktif aura kegelapan menyelimuti tangan kanan nya juga muncul pentragram dari punggung tangan nya, dari pentragram itu muncul seperti tatto tribal menyelimuti Tangan Naruto. Kelebihan pada tingkatan ini , pemilik nya bisa mengangkat segala macam benda dengan mudah, tangan kanan nya kebal terhadap segala macam senjata dan aura suci pun tidak bisa melukai nya. Tingkatan yang kedua nanti di chapter yang lain nya.)

Teknik : Saat ini Naruto belum bisa sihir atau segala macam nya jadi kalo ia bertarung ya cuma bringasan saja tapi cuma satu teknik sihir yang bisa Naruto kuasai saat ini yaitu Fatal Blast

Fatal Blast : Fatal blast yaitu teknik mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan pada tangan kanan dan membentuk aura hitam seperti genggaman tangan yang 2x lebih besar dari tangan biasa. Nama Teknik ini di ambil teknik Oga Tatsumi dari anime beelzebub yang teknik nya bernama Zebul Blast tapi cara kerja teknik milik Naruto sama seperti yagai milik guru guy saat melawan madara tapi beda nya kalo guru guy naga kalo Naruto genggaman tangan. Efek dari teknik ini bila terkena musuh akan menghancurkan bagian dalam tubuh bukan bagian luar nya seperti patah tulang dan lain nya dan bila teknik ini terkena benda apa pun benda tersebut akan hancur. Nanti teknik ini memiliki tingkaran yang lebih besar dan kuat.

Buried Head : Dari nama sudah jelas yaitu pengubur kepala. Teknik ini mengakibatkan kepala musuh terkubur. Nama teknik di ambil dari teknik Oga tatsumi yaitu Bury punch.

Kick Dick : Teknik ini berfungsi untuk melemahkan pertahanan lawan. Dari Nama nya juga nendang itu tuh mana ada yang kagak lemah :p.

Knee Attack :Teknik serangan untuk menghancurkan kesadaran musuh. Teknik ini mirip teknik Stinger yang ada di game God Hand.

Oke minna, segitu dulu untuk chapter ini. Saya usahain cepet update buat Chapter 4. Kalo ada kata yang salah atau kurang pas saya usahain buat di edit, Review yang banyak ya biar tetep semangat.

* Salam Blackness Lucifer *


End file.
